Squeakquel El Regreso De Olivia
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: Las chipettes han escapado de Australia en busca de un nuevo propósito de vida, ser súper estrellas pero, el ascenso a la fama tiende a cambiar la aptitud de los famosos y para las chipettes esto representaría un problema para mantenerse unidas, sin embargo por un lado distinto nunca estarán solas, pues pronto descubrirán que no fueron las únicas que lograron escapar de Australia
1. LINEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 1

**¡Hola a todos! que tal, me alegra verlos de nuevo, espero que estén bien, yo estoy de maravilla ya que comenzamos una nueva historia, nuevos sucesos y todo eso, bien esta historia, si es mas home nos basada en la película de alvin y las ardillas 2 ya que tiene unas que otras estructuras idénticas pero, con otros propósitos, y me refiero al hecho que cada historia tiene su propósito va, bueno antes de iniciar esta historia fue rada en su mayoría a todas las personas que durante mi anterior novela me enviaron sus reviews sus sugerencias e ideas para el siguiente capitulo que es este, bueno sin nada mas que decir espesaremos esta historia.**

**NOTA: Para entender esta historia es de sumamente necesario que ya hayas leído las dos historia anteriores**

**Olivia o the Chipettes hstory **

**La historia de las chipettes**

**si no loas haz leido es muy probable que te resulte difícil entender esta historia, ya que algunos personajes están enlazados en las anteriores historias XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Después del terrible accidente en Australia cuando las Chipettes fueron finalmente descubiertas por la malvada de la Miss Grudge la directora del orfanatorio, Olivia escapo con las chipettes a salvo en sus brazos rumbo a los muelles de Sídney en donde, donde zarpaban a diario los enormes barcos, justo en el más cercano de todos conocido como el Sueño americano Olivia depósito a las chipettes salvo en una caja de mercancía que sería transportado hasta nueva york, esta fue la última vez que las vio, Olivia fue arrastrada fuera de la embarcación dejando a Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor a su suerte y expuestas a los posibles peligros que hay en el exterior.<strong>

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 1"**

**ANTERIORMENTE EN AUSTRALIA….**

**Tres días después de que las Chipettes se fueron de Australia**

-Señorita Grudge- Se escuchó la voz de un oficial que entraba para sentarse en su escritorio.

-Si diga- Contesto Miss Grudge que estaba sentada frente al escritorio del oficial.

-Bueno, la mande a llamar específicamente, por el incidente de hace tres días con la joven Olivia Miller en el muelle de Sídney- Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba unos papeles del cajón de su escritorio y los ponía en frente.

-y también por el oxidante en la cascada.

-Ok- Fue lo único que pudo contestar Miss Grudge ya que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Pero primero dígame, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cascada?- Le pregunto el oficial en voz seria viendo fijamente a la directora del orfanato.

-Olivia escapo de los 2 oficiales que la tenían sujeta, primero le piso el pie a uno, y después le dio puñetazo en el estómago a otro y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Entonces haber una niña de 14 años puso escabullirse de 2 oficiales adultos bien entrenados- Dijo el oficial mientras volteaba a ver a los 2 oficiales ahí presentes, los oficiales solo voltearon su vista hacia otro lado, ignorando la vergüenza de que una niñita les haiga ganado.

-Bueno la niña escapo y luego que pasó después- Hablo nuevamente el oficial.

-Algunos oficiales la vieron por el muelle y comenzaron a perseguirla hasta que la perdieron de vista en el bosque, después se holló un fuerte grito, que provenía de las cascadas, más cuando llegaron no había nadie solo se podía ver algo desplomándose en la parte baja de la cascada.

-Ok y lo único que encontraron es un suéter naranja con algunas manchas de sangre- Termino el oficial interrumpiendo a Miss Grudge.

-Sí, así es- Contesto Miss Grudge.

-Bueno después de 3 días de lo sucedido, bien si ella hubiese saltado es muy poco probable de que estuviese viva, al igual de que solo sería cuestión de minutos para que el cuerpo subiera a la superficie, pero el cuerpo de Olivia nunca fue hallado, lo cual no me sorprende, ya que en la parte baja de la cascada donde el agua impacta al caer se encuentran las grietas del rio, pequeños abismos que succionan todo lo que pasa enzima no más de 20 metros.

-Entonces diría usted que ella está, muerta- Le dijo Miss Gurdge algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar- Contesto el oficial.

-Pero ahora lo que me interesa es esto, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que ella se suicidara?

Miss Grudge no contesto, pues si decía que todo fue causado por 3 ardillas que hablan, la creerían una loca, al ver el oficial que la señorita Gudge no respondió decidió mejor hablar, con voz seria.

-Eso me temía, que no dijera nada- Hablo el oficial volteo hacia unos de los 2 oficiales.

-Bien dile que pase.

El oficial abrió la puerta dejando a la entrada a una niña de 13 años altita pelirroja, ojos cafés y piel blanca.

-¿Y ella que hace aquí?- Pregunto Miss Grudge viendo a la niña enfrente de ella.

-Es una testigo, Hera huérfana igual- Le contesto el oficial.

-Soy Anna por si no se acuerda de mi- Hablo la niña con su voz llena de rencor hacia Miss Grudge ya que ella igual vivió bajo su tortura.

-He hablado con varias personas, muchas personas y esta es una de ellas- Contesto el oficial.-Se le acusa de maltrato infantil.

¡QUE!- Dijo Miss Grudge sorprendida.

-Así es como usted lo oyó- Le respondió el Oficial.

-Pruébenlo- Hablo Miss Grudge Cruzando los brazos con total seguridad e que no podían probar nada.

El oficial miro hacia Anna al igual que Miss Gudge y los otros 2 oficiales, ella se acercó hasta el escritorio con una cámara en su mano.

-Esta es una de las cámaras que pusimos en el orfanato después del día en que Olivia desapareció- Hablo Anna mientras ponía la pantalla y le daba PLAY para reproducir el video.

Hubo 4 minutos de largo silencio mientras veían el video cuando termino, sin previo aviso Miss Grudge se fue hacia Anna para golpearla pero los dos Oficiales la detuvieron.

-Ok eso es todo, ¡llévensela!- ordeno el oficial a los otros 2 oficiales que la tenían sujeta a Miss Grudge.

-¡Tú te arrepentirás de esto!, ¡te arrepentirás!- Fue lo único que pudo decirle a Anna antes de que los 2 oficiales la sacaran de la oficina.

-Hasta nunca- Le contesto Anna burlándose de ella. -bueno eso es todo.

El oficial se volvió hacia ella.- Si eso es todo ya puedes retirarte.

-Bien gracias oficial hem….Córner- Le contesto Anna mientras veía el nombre en su placa policiaca.

-Gracias a ti encontramos a la culpable de lo que le paso a Olivia- Le contesto el oficial haciendo una pausa.

-Lamento lo de tu amiga.

-No se preocupe- Le contesto Anna mientras salía de la oficina. -a por cierto puedo pedirle una cosa más.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.SUCESOS ANTERIORES, 3 DIAS ATRÁS…..…..<strong>

**MUELLE DE SYDNEY 5:40 AM**

-Por favor no te vayas- Olivia volteo a ver a la caja, y en unos de los agujeros estaba Jeanette ya despierta observándola, Olivia se agacho para poder ver mejor a Jeanette y al parecer Eleanor y Brittany igual estaban despertando.

-Niñas….yo….yo en verdad lo siento…..si pudiera cambiar lo que paso, créanme haría cualquier cosa para evitar esto.

-¡NIÑA SAL DE AHÍ!- Se oyó de parte de un oficial que se acercó rápidamente a Olivia y le sujeto de su brazo herido.

-¡HAAAAA!….ya suéltame ya- Se quejó Olivia pues sintió el dolor de su brazo que la sofocaba mientras ponía resistencia ante el oficial.

-¡Ay! ¡YA VASTA ME ESTA LASTIMANDO!- Le volvió a decir Olivia al bore de lágrimas, mientras se volvía hacia la caja de mercancía donde estaban las Chipettes ocultas observándola, se les podía ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus caras de ellas 3.

Olivia que aun miraba fijamente la cara de las chipettes, viéndolas llorara de cada una, fijándose eso, mejor decidió ya de una vez por todas, solo cerrar los ojos y dejar de poner resistencia y dejar que el oficial la bajara del barco, en los últimos minutos se volvió hacia las chipettes que la miraban por los agujeros, Olivia solo articulo la palabra "ADIOS" mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de su rostro.

Al asomarse rumbo a la puerta de salida, pudo ver a los oficiales, encargados del barco a la directora del orfanato y claro no faltaba la multitud curiosa en saber que era lo que pasaba en aquel lugar. Olivia solo camino con la cara inclinada con la vista hacia el suelo tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor, las malas miradas, los comentarios de la multitud hacia ella, todo.


	2. LINEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 2

**hola a todos de nuevo, estoy de vuelta a qui con este capitulo, y solo quiero decir que lamento no haber subido otro capitulo durante un tiempo ya que la verdad me desconectaron el Internet y pues no tuve mas remedio que esperar hasta que lo viniese a arreglar pero ya estoy de vuelta, bueno y para compensar el tiempo perdido publicare de una vez los capítulos atrasados que de vi haber subido durante el trayecto cuando me quede sin ****Internet**

**Nota: para entender esta historia es necesario que ya hayan leído mis dos novelas anteriores ya que los personajes y los acontecimientos están en lasados**

**orden de las dos novelas anteriores**

**Olivia othe chipettes hstory**

**la historia de las chipettes**

**sin nada mas que decir disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 2"**

-Vamos camina- Le decía el oficial a Olivia quien estaba a solo unos 6 pasos de la directora del orfanato que la veía furiosamente y no le importó que la multitud estuviera ahí presente para darle una bofetada en frente de todos.

Olivia se limitó a llorar mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la mejilla tratando de tranquilizar el dolor, mientras la vista hacia la directora.

-Estas en serios, muy serios problemas- Le dijo la directora mientras la sujetaba del brazo que traía lastimado.

- ¿Dónde están esas Ratas?

Olivia hizo una mueca pues podía sentir como la directora enterraba sus uñas en su brazo lleno de cortadas y raspones, lentamente se limpió las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras veía fijamente a la directora.

-Ya no le tengo miedo, no me importa lo que usted me haga- Le contesto Olivia con un poco de dificultad.-Y en cuanto a mis 3 pequeñas amigas, ellas son libres están lejos de ti.

La directora al oír esto sin no más pensarlo en la respuesta de Olivia le lanzo otra bofetada con el doble de su fuerza, Olivia se limitó a llevar su mano hacia su mejilla sino solo de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia la directora.

-Ellas no te pertenecen, no le pertenecen a nadie- Le volvió a decir a Olivia y con esto último se escuchó el sonido del barco que comenzaba alejarse del muelle.

Miss Grudge la directora, al oír el sonido del barco y al ver la expresión de Olivia, la soltó mientras empezaba a correr hacia el barco pero ya Hera demasiado tarde para que alguien más quisiera abordar, al menos que se tirar al muelle e intentara nadar hasta alcanzarlo lo cual era una tontería, esto enojo mucho a la directora e hizo que su furia se elevara más pues Olivia se había salido con la suya, por otra parte Olivia callo de rodilla mientras se sobaba con la otra mano su brazo herido, pero no paso mucho hasta que volvió a sentir el agarre de la directora que le enterró sus uñas en su herida provocando que la sangre fluyera más y que sintiera un dolor insoportable, obligándola a ponerse de pie le pego de enzima otra bofetada.

-Tú te arrepentirás de esto- Le dijo Miss Grudge mientras cada vez presionaba más sus uñas para enterrárselas más en el brazo de Olivia quien ya no pudo aguantar más el dolor y las lágrimas, comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, al menos hasta que se les acerco un oficial lo que hizo que la directora soltara su brazo adolorido.

-Sera mejor que me acompañen en la estación- Les hablo el oficial.

Ambas subieron a una patrulla, una camioneta de policía y las llevaron a la estación de policía, estuvieron ahí casi el día entero, bueno de hecho todo el día desde que amaneció hasta que atardeció, les hicieron a Miss Grudge y a Olivia cientos de preguntas juntas e individualmente, sin embargo aunque Olivia en ese momento tenía la oportunidad de acusar a la directora con los oficiales por el maltrato hacia ella y todos los niños del orfanato, no lo hizo, durante todo el día no dijo ni una sola palabra, no abrió para nada la boca.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo día las volvieron a subir a la camioneta donde las llevarían de vuelta al orfanatorio, dentro de la camioneta Olivia solo veía fijamente por la ventana durante todo el camino, ella solo fijaba su vista hacia el atardecer, estaba consiente que al llegar al orfanato la directora se vengaría por todo lo que sucedió. Olivia si estaba asustada pero no tanto por esto, sino por las chipettes pues temía que algo malo les fuera a pasar, era en lo único que pensaba, al igual que tal vez ella también pudo también ocultarse en una caja para irse con las chipettes y no lo hizo, todo esto le rodaba por su mente hasta que de pronto el freno de la camioneta la saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al orfanato.<p>

Ahora si estaba sumamente asustada, sabía que al entrar al orfanato solo seria para que sufriera. Olivia bajo lentamente de la camioneta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el orfanato tras la directora, mientras que la directora sacaba sus llaves para abrir la cerradura del orfanatorio, Olivia se hizo rápidamente para atrás tratando de hallar escapatoria pero no sirvió de nada ya que los dos oficiales estaban de tras de ella, la sujetaron de los hombros mientras la acompañaban al orfanato.

-No te recomiendo que intentes escapar de nuevo- Le dijo unos de los oficiales dirigiéndose hacia Olivia la cual estaba siendo arrastrada a empujones poco a poco al orfanato.

Cuando la directora abrió la puerta del orfanato, Olivia le dio un pisotón en el pie del oficial que la sujetaba del lado izquierdo y un fuerte golpe con su codo en el estómago al oficial del lado derecho, los oficiales se retorcieron por el dolor y la soltaron, Olivia vio la oportunidad y arranco a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban rumbo hacia el bosque sin importar por su rodilla que en que corría a toda velocidad le sangraba más, corrió casi como 2 kilómetros de carretera y medio de kilometro internándose en el bosque donde ya exhausta se apoyó en un árbol para descansar mientras que al mismo tiempo brotaban más lágrimas, deslizándose en el húmedo suelo, libero por fin todas las lágrimas mientras que al mismo tiempo se lamentaba se ahogaba en sus penas, ya no tenía hogar, familia, amigos ni si quiera con que respaldarse a sí misma, estaba completamente sola, estaba herida de su brazo y su rodilla al igual que le dolía su cabeza, estaba exhausta tal vez se le podía decir que perdida en el bosque pero al menos no, pues nadie conocía tanto los bosque como ella.

Poco a poco se reincorporo, mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol con la vista hacia el cielo nocturno viendo a las estrellas intentando tranquilizarse mientras, inhalaba y exhalaba el húmedo aire del bosque, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo entre las miles de estrellas, concentro su vista hacia solo 3 estrellas del mismo brillo y mismo tamaño y perfectamente alineadas al mismo espacio mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

**FLHASBACK….**

-¿Eleanor que haces?- Le hablo Olivia acercándose a la ventanilla.

-Nada solo intentaba ver cuantas estrellas hay- Le respondió sin quitar la vista del cielo.

Olivia no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa mientras veía hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Y dime ¿cuantas has contado hasta ahora?- Le pregunto Olivia a Eleanor.

-¿Que sigue después de 89?- Le pregunto Eleanor esto le causó mucha gracia a Olivia al saber hasta ahora las estuvo contando hasta llegar a número 89.

-Dudo mucho que las termines de contar- Le dijo Olivia mientras subía a Eleanor a su mano. –Las estrellas son infinitas hay un sin fin de ellas.

-Haaa, ¿para qué sirven?- Le volvió preguntar Eleanor.

-Pues no lo sé realmente, la gente de hace millones de años las usaba para orientarse y encontrar el camino a casa- Le contesto Olivia observando el cielo. –Algunos las utilizan para estudiar, algunos para encontrar figuras y a otros pues ni siquiera les interesan las estrellas.

-Hay figuras en las estrellas- Le dijo Eleanor a Olivia.

-Si- Le respondió Olivia mientras se volvía hacia Eleanor que tenía la vista hacia el cielo intentando encontrar figuras.

-Yo solo veo estrellas, donde están las figuras- Le respondió Eleanor ya que no encontró nada, Olivia solo soltó una risita mientras subía a Eleanor a su hombro.

-Tienes que unir las estrellas para formar las figuras- Le dijo Olivia mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia unas cuantas estrellas. –Vez esas 3 de ahí, únelas con las 10 de arriba, luego con las 8 de abajo y las 9 del frente, luego con las de la izquierda de arriba, ¿Qué figura forman?

-Un, ¡un caballo!- Le contesto Eleanor alegre de que pudiera ver al fin una figura.

-¡Sí! ahora une las 10, de arriba con las 3 de abajo y las 5 que se cruzan por encima el caballo- Le dijo Olivia a Eleanor que estaba en su hombro.

Eleanor se quedó mirando fijamente a las estrellas uniéndolas poco a poco formando una figura.

-¿Ya la tienes?- Le pregunto Olivia.

-Si es su jinete del caballo- Le contesto alegremente Eleanor a Olivia.

-¡Bien!- Le contesto Olivia sonriéndole. –Ahora la nueve del frente al jinete con las 12 de arriba y las 4 que se cruzan entre ellos.

Eleanor subió de sus hombros de Olivia hasta su cabeza para unir las estrellas viendo que nueva figura formaba.

-Es un, un, un lanza flechas- Contesto Eleanor algo insegura.

-Si pero se llama arco- La corrigió Olivia mientras emitía otra risita por la respuesta de Eleanor.

-Haaa ¿hay otra figura iguales a estas?- Le pregunto Eleanor a Olivia.

-Pues si hay un montón de ellas, algunas forman personas y otras animales- Le contesto Olivia a Eleanor.

-¿hay alguna de ardilla?- Le volvió a preguntar Eleanor a Olivia.

-Pues no lo sé creo que sí, solo tienes que buscarlas- Le respondió Olivia.

Entonces Eleanor se puso a observar el cielo intentando hallar una constelación de ardillas sin tener tanto éxito.

-Creo que no hay- Le dijo Eleanor a Olivia con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, una constelación no se descubre en segundos, toma su tiempo a veces años- Le dijo Olivia animándola.

-¿Cuál es tu estrella favorita?- Le pregunto Eleanor bajando de la cabeza de Olivia hacia su mano.

-¿Estrella?- Hablo Olivia mientras se dirigía su vista hacia el cielo. –Mis estrellas favoritas son, esas 3 de ahí- Le contesto Olivia mientras le señalaba con su mano a las 3 estrellas alineadas en el cielo.

-¿Por qué esas 3 de ahí?- Le pregunto Eleanor.

-Porque me recuerdan a ustedes y porque fácilmente las distingo de las demás- Le contesto Olivia sonriendo hacia las estrellas.

**FIN DEL FLHASBACK…..**

Olivia nuevamente abrió sus ojos con la vista hacia el cielo observando a las mismas 3 estrellas de su recuerdo mientras recordaba a las Chipettes.

después de un rato bajo su vista hacia su rodilla la cual estaba llena de sangre que se le podía ver de la tela de sus jeans que llevaba, con delicadeza y cuidadosamente fue enrollando sus jeans hasta destapar su rodilla, por la oscuridad en donde se encontraba no se distinguía si la herida era muy grave, pues Hera de noche todo estaba a oscuras, arrancando un pedazo de la tela de las mangas del suéter se lo envolviéndolo en su rodilla para detener el flujo sanguíneo, era doloroso para ella porque para eso tenía que ajustarlo lo más duro posible de lo contrario sería inútil.

Después de esto lentamente se puso de pie ayudándose con el árbol para apoyarse en él, poco a poco consiguió al fin estar de pie, y lentamente comenzó a caminar por el bosque internándose cada vez más en él.


	3. LINEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 3

**Capítulo 3**

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 3"**

1:00 AM Olivia había escapado otra vez del orfanato internándose en el bosque donde paso hora y media antes de seguir caminando para salir.

Olivia llego al muelle de Sídney, Hera de noche no había nadie, así que no había problema de que la vieran cruzar, ella se sentó en la orilla del muelle mientras remojaba sus pies en el agua y al mismo tiempo limpiaba su herida de la rodilla y del hombro con el agua salada, lo cual poco a poco no le pareció tan buena idea ya que sentía ganas de gritar por el ardor del agua salada en su herida.

Después de que termino se lo vendo de nuevo al igual que su brazo utilizando las mangas de sus suéter naranja que llevaba puesto, cuando termino puso su vista hacia el mar, observando y escuchando las olas mientras metía sus manos en el bolso de sus abrigo para refugiarse del frio que poco a poco se empezaba a sentir con más densidad, hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo, alzando una ceja saco de su bolsillo los 3 collares con los diamantes incrustados de diferente color que le pertenecían a las chipettes. Esto se le hizo un poco raro ya que mientras lo pensaba bien las chipettes traían puestos sus collares cuando Miss Grudge las descubrió, en algún momento no se dio cuenta de cómo acabaron en su bolso, mirando detenidamente cada collar, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Las quiero niñas, sé que estarán bien- Se decía así misma mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo aunque Hera de noche Olivia no podía evitar sentirse vigilada aunque a su vista no había nadie y la niebla de la madrugada hacia un poco más imposible distinguir las cosas, poco a poco no le fue tomando gran importancia pero si se alarmaba por ratos, pues podía jurar que la estaban vigilando, hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo dormía profundamente.

* * *

><p>Solo paso 2 horas y media para que se despertara pues enserio tenía esa sensación de ser vigilada, al darse cuenta la niebla había cubierto todo el muelle no se distinguía casi nada y el frio había aumentado más, lo suficiente que Olivia podía ver su propio aliento helado incluso el aire de la nariz. Poco a poco se puso de pie y se colocó la capucha de su abrigo en su cabeza por si Hera alguien quien la estuviera observando, pues la sensación de ser vigilada seguía ahí al menos no la reconocerían, lentamente fue avanzando paso a paso por los tablones de madera húmeda del muelle, hasta reconocer al fin en frente cruzando la carretera estaba estacionada una camioneta de policía pero al parecer no había nadie adentro, esto si la aterro bastante pues la estaban buscando y otra vez estaba acorralada.<p>

Lentamente siguió caminando cruzando la carretera rumbo al bosque pero en eso solo dio unos 5 pasos y se escuchó una voz.

-¡Ahí esta!- En esto 5 oficiales salieron para atraparla, Olivia arranco a correr de regreso al muelle pues no había mucha posibilidad de cruzar a tiempo para internarse en el bosque, corrió de regreso hasta que sin darse cuenta se le acabo el camino y como con la niebla no se podía ver con claridad cayo en la helada agua.

Cuando subió a la superficie para salir vio frente a ella a un oficial así que sin pensarlo tomo aire y se sumergió nadando hacia otras partes tratando de buscar otra salida.

-¡Está en el agua rodéenla, no dejen que se escape!- Grito el oficial a los otros 4 oficiales que lo acompañaban.

Los 4 oficiales comenzaron a buscarla, por otro lado Olivia se había alegado de ellos pero aún estaba en el agua, poco a poco fue nadando hasta acercarse lo más que pudo del bosque, solo era cuestión de salir del agua cruzar la carretera y ya estaría en el bosque.

Espero solo unos minutos y luego se decidió a salir lo más rápido que pudo del agua, cruzar la carretera y se internó en el bosque. Los oficiales la vieron cruzar y comenzaron a perseguirla pus debían atraparla a toda costa, Olivia corría esta vez con más rapidez ya que el dolor de su rodilla se había ido pero no tenía ni idea de donde se estaba dirigiendo, pues la niebla le impedía orientarse su única orientación hasta ahora Hera el sonido de las cascadas que se escuchaban no muy lejos de donde Olivia estaba.

Hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien la tomo del tobillo y provoco que tropezara Olivia se levantó rápidamente dándole una patada a la persona que hizo que se tropezara pues ya estaba más que harta que no la dejaran en paz.

-¡YA BASTA!- Le grito Olivia con toda su furia mientras se tiraba en sima a su contrincante que llevaba ropa negra con una capucha que ocultaba su cara. -¡YO NO HIZE NADA MALO!- Le volvió a decir lista para darle otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Espera soy yo- Le dijo su contrincante quitándose la capucha negra que llevaba.

Olivia al reconocer a la persona se echó para atrás mientras la miraba asustadamente pues le sangraba el labio ya que le dio una patada en la cara.

-¿Anna?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Olivia.

-¡Si!- Contesto Anna limpiándose la herida.

-P, Pero que, que esta haces tú- Pero Olivia fue interrumpida por Anna.

-Te lo explicare más después, ahora quieres quedarte aquí o salir de este lio- Le contesto Anna sobándose la mejilla.

-Ok- Respondió Olivia un poco dudosa de lo que estaba pasando en este momento, hasta que los ladridos de unos perros que se comenzaron a escuchar la pusieron en estado de alerto eran los perros que traían lo oficiales para poder rastrearlas.

-Ahí vienen, rápido por aquí- Le dijo Anna mientras sujetaba su mano de Olivia y la guaba en la oscuridad del bosque.

Anna y Olivia se escabulleron en lo más oscuro del bosque mientras los oficiales las seguían sin ninguna dificultad gracias a los canes.

-¡JAADEEE!- Comenzó a gritar Anna mientras seguía corriendo, lo cual llamo la atención de Olivia.

-¿A quién hablas?- Le pregunto Olivia en un poco aliento pues más exhausta de lo que estaba no podía estar.

-Es una amiga te agradara cuando la veas- Le respondió dejando a Olivia dudosa.

-¡JAADEEEEE!- Volvió a gritar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Espera- Le dijo Olivia tropezándose pues ya estaba cansada hasta el tope.

-Vamos tu puedes, tenemos que seguir- La alentó Anna ayudándola a levantarse.

-y… a donde… piensas llevarme- Contesto Olivia con dificultad.

-Lejos del orfanato, lejos de ellos- Le contesto Anna mientras la sujetaba para que no se tropezara ya que el dolor de su rodilla de Olivia empezaba de nuevo impidiéndole seguir.

-¿Porque te molestas en hacer esto?- Le pregunto Olivia.

-porque eres mi amiga y la que más ha surgido, no sería justo que dejemos en el olvido, aunque ya tengamos familia.

-¿Tengamos?- Le respondió Olivia en duda pues Anna estaba hablando en plural.

-Vamos ya falta poco- Le dijo Anna mientras la ayudaba pasando unos de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Dudo que lo logremos- Respondió Olivia rendida al fin.

-Lo dudas, deja de decir disparates que yo recuerde tu no eras así- Le respondió Anna mientras volvía a gritar.

¡JAAAAAADEEEEEEE!

-¡POR AQUÍ!- Se escuchó decir desde la oscuridad del bosque respondiendo ha llamado de Anna.

Olivia alzo su vista pero no vio a nadie en lugar de eso solo tropezó de nuevo esta vez haciendo que Anna igual se caiga.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Anna poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Olivia a levantarse.

-No lo creo- Le respondió Olivia sentándose y destapando su rodilla mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

-¿Wow eso como te lo hiciste?- Le pregunto Anna Olivia sorprendida pues eso iba más allá de una simple herida.

-Ya no puedo más- Le respondió Olivia con mucha dificultad pues el dolor de su rodilla iba aumentado cada vez más.

-No digas eso te sacare de aquí, lo prometo- Le respondió Anna ayudándola a levantarse pero esta vez no pudo, Oliva cada vez se retorcía más de dolor impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

A las ves esto desesperada volvió a gritar.

¡JADDEEEEE!

-Aquí estoy- De la oscuridad de las arboles y de la niebla se paró en frente de ellas una ardilla hembra con un pelaje negro, con la punta de la cola de blando, dos líneas blancas que se le extendían de su espalda y ojos amarillos que al parecer brillaban en la oscuridad, esta ardilla era Jade.


	4. LINEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 4

**Capítulo 4**

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 4"**

-Aquí estoy- Se escuchó una voz distorsionada que provenía de la oscuridad, y de ahí se les apareció en frente una ardilla de pelaje negro.

Olivia percatándose de lo que acababa de ver, no pudo pronunciar un una palabra más pues no podía creer lo que veía.

-Rápido nos están siguiendo- Hablo Anna ayudando a Olivia a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quiénes los siguen?- Pregunto Jade, en eso se empezó a escuchar los ladridos de los canes policías. –Rápido vayan a las cascadas yo me ocupare de ellos.

En esto Jade se fue entre los arbustos directo hacia los oficiales para intentar desorientar a los perros que rastreaban a Anna y Olivia.

-Vamos ya falta poco- Le dijo Anna a Olivia mientras intentaba ayudarla a pararse.

-Y ella es…es real- Le contesto Olivia bastante desorientada por la aparición de aquella ardilla.

-Quien Jade, si, si lo es- Le respondió Anna casi con una sonrisa pues sabía que se iba a impresionar. –Vamos por aquí.

Anna sujeto a Olivia una vez más y poco a poco fueron caminando por el bosque, Olivia sujeta a Anna por el brazo alrededor de su cuello, casi cojeando para poder caminar ya que si utilizaba su pie derecho para apoyar y caminar normalmente, el dolor regresaba y seria cada vez más fuerte e insoportable, hasta que después de 20 minutos llegaron a las cascadas.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS HACER?- Le pregunto Olivia casi gritándole pues por el fuerte ruido de la cascada sus voces se apagaban.

-¡QUITATE LA CHAQUETA!- Le respondió Anna.

-¡QUEEE!- Le respondió Olivia confundida.

-¡LA CHAQUETA QUITATELA!- Le volvió a decir Anna.

Olivia un poco confundida por lo que Anna estaba pidiendo obedeció, con mucha dificultad se quitó la chaqueta naranja que traía puesta y se la entregó a Anna, mientras se llevaba sus manos como abrasándose así misma pues no traía nada más que su blusa y había un sin frio insoportable.

-BIEN AHORA SOLO UNA COSA MAS- Le respondió Anna mientras se acercaba a su rodilla de Olivia le desamarro el pedazo de tela que llevaba y pego el suéter en su herida, Olivia no pudo aguantar en retorcerse de dolor que le causaba. –Tranquila solo estoy limpiando tu herida, sí.

Después de 6 minutos le volvió a amarrar la tela donde estaba, y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la punta de la cascada, la chaqueta de Olivia quedo manchada de sangre de su herida de la rodilla, una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, tiro el suéter y luego regreso hasta donde estaba Olivia observándola.

-¡LISTO YA ESTA HECHO, AHORA SOLO TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN!- Hablo Anna hacia Olivia.

-¡NO ENTIENDO QUE BA A PASAR CON!- Pero Olivia no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Anna la interrumpió.

-¡NECESITO QUE VENGAN HACIA NOSOTRAS, HA SI QUE PERDÓNAME POR ESTO!- Entonces Anna le dio una patada no tan fuerte en la herida de su rodilla pero para Olivia fue un inmenso golpe que la hizo gritar fuertemente que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.…MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE…. <strong>

-¡AAAH!...aléjense- Jade corría desesperada mente huyendo de los perros que la seguían, había logrado desorientar para darle más tiempo a Anna y a Olivia, más bien le había dado una mano, lo malo Hera quien la ayudara a ella ahora, pues por más que trataba de perderlo por alguna razón no podía, y ya estaba casi sin aliento, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver un agujero en la parte baja de un árbol, una salida para ella, así que acelero más su paso hasta que entro en ella, una vez adentro por fin, pudo recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba en el tronco, sin embargo los perros seguían ahí ladrando pero no la alcanzaban, hasta que el crujido del árbol dio lo contrario pues a medidas que los perros intentaban alcanzarla, cada vez el agujero de árbol se hacía cada vez más grande, Jade al ver esto intento buscar una salida, hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un tremendo grito que hizo que los perros la dejaran en paz y se fueran hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Ojala Anna sepa agradecer todo lo que hago por ella- Se dijo así misma mientras dejaba caer al suelo, por un rato mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

En las cascadas los policías junto con los perros ya habían llegado a la fuente el sonido pero no había absolutamente nadie, solo lograron distinguir algo que se desplomaba en la parte baja de la cascada, sin pensarlo decidieron ir a toda prisa a la parte baja de la cascada, pero no encontraron a Olivia sino solo un suéter naranja con manchas de sangre.

-Señor creo que no sobrevivió- Le dijo un oficial a su jefe.

-Salto de la cascada dudo que esa niña este viva- Le contesto. –debemos informarlo de una vez.

-Si señor- Los oficiales se fueron directo a las estaciones pues ya no había nada más que hacer.

* * *

><p>…<strong>MIENTRAS TANTO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE…<strong>

Olivia y Anna se encontraban caminando detenidamente, saliendo del bosque para ir a casa de Anna.

-Espera- Le dijo Olivia a Anna pues estaba exhausta sentía que ya no podía más, Anna al verla la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo luego ella igual se sentó a su lado pues igual que Olivia estaba muy cansada.

-Ya falta poco, mi casa es esa de ahí- Le dijo Anna señalando a una casa de 2 pisos pintada de verde con negro.

-¿Y tus padres no te regañan por no estar ahí?- Le pregunto Olivia pues tenía duda de que después de no ver a Anna en horas se preguntaran dónde está.

-No hay nadie en casa, mi mamá dentro de 5 días y mi papá se quedó en la oficina pues lo toco trabajar de turno nocturno.

-Ho entiendo- Contesto Olivia.

-Bien vamos ya falta poco- Le dijo Anna ayudándola a ponerse de pie. –Espero que lo de tu rodilla no sea nada grave.

-Yo igual- Respondió Olivia.

-Si no tendré que apuntártela- Le respondió Anna en tono de broma intentando sacarle una sonrisa a Olivia.

-Ni loca de dejaría- Le devolvió Olivia el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Si esa es la Olivia que recuerdo con una sonrisa en su cara- Le contesto Anna.

-Si gracias pero- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que las palabras se le fueron.

-Ya tranquila no te preocupes, volverás con Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor- Le dijo Anna para tranquilizarle. – No hemos alineado.

-¿alineado quiénes?- pregunto Olivia.

-Ya lo veras.

-Que es lo que veré.

No te prometo una explicación- Le dijo Anna. –Pero si te prometo que regresaras con ellas, solo dame 3 días para arreglarlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente<strong>

-¡Están listos para esto! -Se escuchó la por el alto parlante conectando a las bocinas más grandes y costosas que el dinero pudiera adquirir, llenando de gritos a la multitud que enloquecía mientras esperaban ansiosamente que el concierto de inicio, incluso en las afueras del estadio la multitud rodeaba el estadio con las miradas fijas en las enormes pantallas de una tamaño aun mayor del que se pueda ver en el cine que colgaban en cada uno de las plataformas del estadio dando una visión más clara de los que sucedía en el escenario, e incluso la mitad de la cuidad se había paralizada con tal de presenciar y ver el concierto de cualquier forma que le fuera posible.

De pronto las luces apagaron quedando totalmente a oscuras unos segundos y después de esto la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio al concierto que la multitud tanto esperaba, el escenario fue llenado con un sinfín de destellantes luces de colores que los reflectores sujetos a los techos daban y llenaban de vida y emoción al escenario.

Después del primer sonó de música el baterista marco los puntos con sus baguetes para darle la entrada a los cantantes: 1,2, 1, 2, 3,4 la música fue combinada con los pianistas y los guitarristas.

Girl, you really got me goin'

Se escuchó la voz distorsionada de los cantantes que cuso un tremendo grito de fanatismo de la multitud.

Girl, you really got me goin'

Se volvió a escuchar una vez más al retorno de los tambores y de la batería dejando salir a Alvin, Simón y Theodoro hacia el escenario para comenzar.

Girl, you really got me goin'

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

Alvin dio un giro medio impulsando su guitarra sujeta a su espalda para comenzar a tocar como toda una estrella, mientras daba un sinfín de saltos en cada esquina de del escenario asiendo que la multitud cercana hacia él se alborote aún más de lo que ya estaban.

See, don't ever set me free

I always wanna be by your side

Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

Oh no...

Alvin comenzó a tocar aún más fuerte sus guitarras sin dares cuenta que sus garras desgastaban las curdas hasta que un ruido agudo índico que la cuerda índice de su guitarra estaba totalmente rota.

-¡No!- Se dijo Alvin con enojo y sorprendido a la vez ya que su guitarra se rompió, tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo en cuatro patas del escenario por el lado derecho hacia los ayudantes que organizaban todo el concierto.

-Dame la belleza negra- Dijo Alvin al encargado.

-No eres la única estrella aquí Alvin- Se escuchó la voz de Dave Seville dirigiéndose a Alvin. -Deja que otros brillen si.

-Ok ya te entendí Dave- Respondió Alvin ignorando lo que Dave le había dicho.

-¡Dave!- De pronto Alvin le volvió a decir en voz casi quejándose ya que Dave piso el cable donde estaba conectada su guitarra impidiéndole el paso al escenario.

-Es enserio Alvin es un evento de beneficencia no estamos aquí solo por Ti- Le volvió a decir Dave advirtiéndole que dijera de presumirse así mismo en el escenario.

-Lo siento Dave no te escucho con esa multitud gritando mi nombre- Con esas últimas palabras Alvin sujeto el cable con sus dos patas y jalo del el asta que por fin pudo liberar su guitarra mientras corría a toda prisa directo hacia el escenario.

-¡volví sí!- hablo alvin saltando en el escenario mientras lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas la guitarra hasta los metales que sostenían las enormes luces que daban efecto al escenario.

Su guitarra voló hasta cruzar del lado opuesto del metal quedando el cable en una posición como de un columpio.

-Si échenme una mano- Dijo Alvin hablando a Simón y Theodoro que estaban detrás de él viendo que era lo que hacía Alvin con su Guitarra.

Ellos se acercaron juntando sus manos para darle un medio para que Alvin se impulsara hasta su guitarra colgante, Viendo esto Alvin corrió así ellos y salto sobre sus manos impulsándose hasta por fin alcanzar su guitarra.

Una vez ahí giro de cabeza tocando las notas aguas con su guitarra mientras el público se volvía loco.

-¡Alvin baja de ahí!- Le grito Dave al ver a Alvin.

-No te escucho- Le contesto Alvin mientras llegaba al tubo de las luces para ponerse de pie y seguir con sus notas sujetándose a los cables de soporte.

-¡Alvin es enserio no es un juego!- Le volvió a gritar Dave.

-¡Que!- Le respondió Alvin pero en eso se escuchó un sonido que dio a ver que el cable de soporte se había desconectado del lugar donde estaba sujeto, este se enrollo en unas de las patas traseras de Alvin provocando que este se tropezara y que quedara colgado boca abajo mientras que la enorme plataforma de metal que servía de piso en la parte alta del escenario fue liberado asiendo que se cayera, balanceándose directamente hacia Dave como si él fuera una pelota de Golf y la plataforma fuera el palo de Golf.

-¡Dave cuidado!- Le grito Alvin al ver esto pero su grito fue inútil ya que la plataforma azoto a Dave asiendo que se estrelle del lado opuesto del escenario directo donde estaban todas las conexiones de electricidad.

Las chispas que salieron cuando Dave impacto contra es suelo marco el fin de la presentación mientras todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto.

-Dave te encuentras bien- Hablo Alvin que aún estaba colgado de cabeza esperando una respuesta lo cual no escucho.

…**En el otro lado de la ciudad…...**

-Qué opinas de esta- Le hablo Eleanor a Brittany la cual estaba boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus manos mientras veía los que se estaba pasando en TV.

-No- Le contesto Brittany sumamente aburrida al ver lo aburrido que eran los programas.

-Y este- Le volvió a decir Eleanor cambiando de canal.

-Paso- Le contesto Brittany apoyando su cara en su almohada.

- O tal vez este- Le volvió a decir Eleanor.

-Jamás- Respondió de nuevo Brittany.

-Quieren decirse ustedes dos no, me dejan leer- Le hablo Jeanette quien estaba acostada encima de la mesa leyendo su libro mientras tomaba su enorme vaso de chocolate helado con un sórbete.

-Wow, hasta tus llamadas de atención son más aburridas que lo que se está pasando en TV- Le contesto Brittany a Jeanette.

-Huy a mí me gusta este- Hablo Eleanor deteniendo el cambio de canales en una caricatura infantil de my Little pony.

-Que fastidio, ¡dame el control!- Le dijo Brittany arrebatándole el control a Eleanor cambiando de canal.

-¡Hollé!, ese programa me gustaba, lo estaba viendo- Se quejó Eleanor.

-Tú lo has dicho, estabas viendo, ahora ya no- Le respondió Brittany mientras cambiaba los canales de TV buscando algo a su gusto para ver.

-¡JEANETTE!- Grito Eleanor.

-Ahora que- Contesto Jeanette poniendo un separador de textos en su libro para no perder de vista en donde se había quedado con su lectura.

-Brittany no me deja ver mi programa- La acuso Eleanor mientras señalaba a Brittany.

-Brittany por favor- Le dijo Jeanette.

-Que, estoy buscando algo más interesante para ver- Respondió Brittany para defenderse.

-Y créeme no encontraras nada interesante, así que deja que Eleanor vea su programa quieres- Brittany solo soltó un suspiro ya que de nada serviría contestarle a Jeanette ya que ella le ganaba en todo cuando se trataba de discusiones.

-Ok- Dijo Brittany volviendo a poner my little pony mientras que Eleanor se ponía boca abajo para ver su programa que tanto le gustaba.

Jeanette después de ver esto regreso a su lugar en donde continúo leyendo su libro.

Brittany solo soltó un suspiro mientras se bajaba del sofá dejando sola a Eleanor con su programa para niños de 3 años y se iba a donde estaba Jeanette.

-¿Que lees Jean?- Le hablo Brittany mientras saltaba a su lado y le daba un sorbo al chocolate helado de Jeanette.

-Si te gasta mi chocolate tu tendrás que prepararme más oísteis- Le contesto Jeanette sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-¡Hay! cuando agarras un libro te vuelves amargada- Le contesto Brittany sarcásticamente. -Que es esa basura que tanto te gusta.

-Primero no es basura, es un libro de suspenso y misterio, segunda el hecho de que yo sepa leer mejor y de tu falta de entendimiento no te dará derecho a criticarme- Le contesto Jeanette cambiando de hoja.

-Hmm eso se ve interesante- Le respondió Brittany apuntando al libro de Jeanette.

-Capitulo 5 Muerte para Principiantes- Leyó Brittany el escrito que estaba arriba de un dibujo que le llamo la atención. -Hoye no estarás pensando en suicidarte verdad.

Jeanette solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapara una risita al escuchar a su hermana.

-No y dejándote a ti a cargo, ni soñando- Le contesto Jeanette.

-Ja,ja,ja graciosita- Le contesto Brittany sintiéndose ofendida a su comentario.

-Mira quién habla- Le volvió a decir Jeanette mientras cerraba su libro y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

-Hmm GhostGirl leyó Brittany detenidamente el título de la portada del libro que estaba leyendo Jeanette. -Porque tiene el dibujo de un ataúd y una niña, hemm Descanse en paz.

-Es solo el diseño de la portada- Le contesto Jeanette Mientras tomaba su Chocolate Helado.

-De que hablo de asesinos- Le respondió Brittany.

-No de una niñita que se asfixia con un oso de gomita y se convierte en un fantasma y todo por el chico que le gusta- Le explico Jeanette. -Pero aun siendo fantasma está dispuesta seguir al chico que le gusta.

-Hmm suena interesante- Le contesto Brittany abriendo el libro en el capítulo 1. -¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

-Es el primer capítulo léelo tal vez te guste e incluso hay un personaje que me recuerda mucho a ti se llama Petula- Le contesto Jeanette.

-Enserio porque te recuerda a mí- Le contesto Brittany sorprendida.

-Porque es la más popular de la escuela- Le contesto Jeanette mientras veía su cara de orgullo de Brittany cuando la escucho decir eso. -Y porque es igual de presumía y exagerada que tú.

Con este comentario hasta Eleanor comenzó reírse al igual que Jeanette por lo que le dijeron a Brittany.

-¿Tú no estabas viendo TV?, ¡TE VOY A QUITAR EL CONTROL REMOTO!- Le grito Brittany a Eleanor.

-Tienes suerte que yo no sepa defenderme con palabras inteligentes pero lo hare en cuando lea esto y se me ocurra algo- Contesto Brittany maliciosamente.

-Jajajajajaja Diviértete- Le contesto Jeanette dejando sola a Brittany mientras iba directo hacia su hermana Eleanor quien estaba viendo el mismo programa.


	5. Armando El Pasado Con El Presente

**Squeakquel**

**El regreso de Olivia**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Armando El Pasado Con El Presente"**

_Bitácora, nombre: Anna Skype Powers, agregando: esta bitácora fue iniciada el día 26 de Diciembre del año 2014_

_Sacar a una amiga_

_Había planificado pasar por Olivia desde el día en que fui adoptada pero no tenía idea de cómo, yo me ubicaba fuera de la capital, en 9 días me mudaría lejos de Australia, si no actuaba hoy la perdería para siempre._

_26 de septiembre_

_Salí el 26 a las 9.00 P.M.; después de escuchar las sirenas de algunas patrullas y de la noticia de que Olivia estaba desaparecida, fue en el momento en que, ya era necesario que interviniera, y yo que soy la única que de las amias más cercanas de ella que se quedaron en Australia después de ser adoptada, ya tenía planeado que era lo que iba a hacer._

_Mi propósito era sacarla de ahí y reunirla con las chipettes ubicadas en los Estados Unidos, Jiliana, Esterf y Emily están en países diferentes pero están alineados en un plazo desde el estado de Mérida Yucatán, Jalisco, Sonora, utilizare esta información a mi favor para guiar a Olivia a los Estados Unido._

_29 de Diciembre_

_Olivia sale de Australia Oculta en un Barco rumbo hacia Mérida Yucatán donde se encontrara con Jiliana, en las playas de progreso, donde se quedara con ella tres días antes de seguir su camino._

_1 de Enero_

_Olivia sale de Yucatán en el aeropuerto rumbo a sonora donde esta se encuentra Ester, donde estuvo 4 días antes de partir de nuevo a su última parada._

_9 de Enero_

_Algo va mal con Olivia, tiene 5 días de atraso pues ya debió de llagar a Sonora donde se encontraría con Emily, atravesó de correo en comunicación me avisa que no aparece por ningún lado._

_7 de Febrero_

_Han pasado 19 días sin ni siquiera tener noticias de ella, yo sostengo la posibilidad de:_

_1 Olivia se trazó un nuevo rumbo directo a Estados Unidos_

_2 Perdió el rumbo y se quedó a medo camino._

_3 Algo malo le paso_

_3 de Agosto_

_Ya ha pasado mucho desde el desaparecimiento de Olivia, durante las vacaciones de verano y los días anteriores, no tuve respuesta alguna, tengo la creencia de que tal vez ella o está viva o muerta._

_26 de Agosto_

_Mañana inician las clases para mí y justo aquí es donde renuncio a esto y acepto que Fue un fracaso, no tengo ni una sola pista de ella_

_¿DONDE ESTAS?_

* * *

><p><strong>Estados Unidos Los Ángeles California.<strong>

**23 de octubre**

La multitud se amontonaba junta a los camarógrafos, periodistas y reporteros intentando buscar un mejor Angulo, para sacar una buena foto e información o intentar estar en primera fila antes de que la entrevista de comienzo.

Los guardias intentan mantener a la gente atrás de los límites de la línea entre los reporteros, periodistas etc. Y el escritorio superior donde iba la gente que iba a ser entrevistada. Luego e unos minutos por un pasillo aparecieron Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor para subirse al escritorio, esperando ser entrevistadas y también las acompañaban cuatro guardianes que se pusieron en cada esquina del escritorio donde se encontraban las Chipettes.

Esta vez las Chipettes estaban vestidas con atuendos un tanto humanos pero en miniatura. Brittany tenía una falda negra con una blusa blanca, Jeanette un atuendo parecido al de Britana solo que con una chaqueta negra y unos lentes negros idénticos al de Ian, y Eleanor un vestido negro, las tres tenían su pelo suelto.

-Bien ya pueden comenzar las preguntas- Anuncio el encargado de toda la prensa.

Conforme termino de decir esto, toda la multitud se alboroto tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo para conseguir el primer lugar para que sus preguntas fueran contestadas.

Las Chipettes por otro lado se les podían ver sus caras de preocupación y nerviosismo al estar rodeadas de una tremenda multitud de humanos pelando por preguntar primero

-Ya tranquilos uno a la vez- Hablo Eleanor con nerviosismo por el micrófono haciendo que la multitud se calmara y que más de 20 flashes de cámaras le pegaran a ella y a sus ojos verdes, que después de esto tuvo que flotárselos para poder ver bien.

Al ver que la multitud se calmó poco a poco las Chipettes comenzaron a señalar a las personal para que les hicieran una pregunta a la vez.

-¿Ustedes de dónde vinieron?- Pregunto una periodista.

-Yo y mis hermanas venimos de Australia, Crecimos cerca de los muelles de Sídney- Contesto Birttany.

-¿Ustedes Vivian en que zona?- pregunto otra periodista.

-Pues en realidad no crecimos en los bosques por así decirse- Contesto Jeanette.

-Si no crecieron en un bosque entonces ¿Dónde?- Volvió a preguntar las mismas periodistas.

-Fuimos cridas por una niña humana en un orfanato- Contesto Eleanor.

-Y ¿cómo se llama la niña que cuido de ustedes?- Pregunto una mujer rubia en la parte de atrás de la multitud.

-Su nombre era Olivia Miller- Contesto Brittany.

-Ella cuido de nosotras cuando herimos bebes, por eso nosotras llevamos su apellido Miller.

-¿Ósea que su apellido de ustedes tres es Miller no Howke?- pregunto otra persona de la multitud.

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO!- Contesto Brittany algo ofendida. -El hecho que Ian nos represente no tiene nada que ver con que le pertenecemos.

…**..Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás de la multitud….…..**

-¡Donde estas!- Le decía un joven a su celular desesperado intentando buscar un número telefónico. –Si la encontré.

Presionando el botón de llamar paso el teléfono hacia su oído esperando que alguien contestara.

-Hola….

-Si, necesito hablar con la señorita Thomson la hija del sargento Thomson…..

-soy Estirf…

…**.Estación de policía, oficina del sargento Thomson…..…**

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- Se hablaba asi mismo mientras veía su computadora una noticia de Australia **"Niña se suicida en las cascadas"** identificada como Olivia Miller.

En eso se oyó que tocaron la puerta.

-Les dije que no quería que me interrumpieran- Contesto la joven en voz alta.

-Es una llamada para usted de un tal Estirf- Contesto el oficial afuera de la oficina.

-Ok pase- Respondió la joven mientras le daba clip en su laptop en la pestaña de ocultar.

El oficial entro para entregarle el teléfono mientras veía su computadora.-Ya averiguaste algo de tu amiga.

-Aún estoy en esto gracias- Le respondió la joven tomando el teléfono.

El oficial se retiró en cuando ella llevo el teléfono a su oído.

-Sí que paso- Hablo por del teléfono

-sigues en la oficina de tu papá- Hablo Estirf.

-Sí y estoy muy ocupada- Le contesto.

-Necesito mostrarte algo entra a la página web de Jett Records- Le contesto Estirf.

-Es enserio estoy ocupada, no quiero ver qué otra canción que son cool para ti, tengo mejores asuntos que atender- le contesto al oír la respuesta de Estirf.

-No es enserio esto se relaciona con tu amiga la que desaprecio en Australia.

Ella no dijo nada al oír la respuesta de Estirf solo se quedó pensando unos momentos lo que le había dicho.

-Ok ojalá que sea algo interesante- Con esto tecleo en su computadora hasta entrar a la página de Jett Records donde se encontró con cuadro donde dice en vivo, al parecer era una entrevista. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a las mismas ardillas de Australia Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor.

Esto hizo que ella soltara el teléfono y que callera al suelo pues no esperaba verlas aquí en los Ángeles.

-Amy, Amy sigues ahí, ¿hola?- Contesto Estirf al oír que soltó el teléfono y que por el aporreón colgó.

-Si, la sorprendí- Se dijo así mismo mientras se volvía haca la multitud.

Por otro lado Amy estaba más que sorprendida de ver que las ardillitas de Olivia estaban en Jett Records, rápidamente recogió el teléfono y marco al número de Estirf.

Estirf vio en su pantalla el icono de llamad entrante y sonrió.-Si le gusto la gran noticia- se dijo así mismo mientras contestaba.

-Siiiiii- Hablo Estirf.

-¿Sigues en Jett Records?- Contesto Amy.

-SI por- Contesto Estirf.

-Necesito un favor- Contesto Amy.

-¿Qué favor?- Contesto Estirf.

-Necesito que les saque fotos a las Chipettes lo más cerca posible que estés de ellas voy para halla si- Le contesto Amy.

-Ok te veo aquí- Contesto Estirf con esto colgó el teléfono mientras se dirigía hacia la multitud.

-Amy por otra parte empezó a tomar sus cosas para dirigirse hacia Jett Records.

-Voy a salir si llega mi papá díganle que no tardo que voy a ir a Jet Records a ver una entrevista- Hablo Amy mientras pasaba por donde estaban los demás oficiales.

-Hmmm, adolecente son iguales para ver nuevos artistas- Dijo un oficial mientras vía a Amy salir.

Una vez afuera Amy subió a una motocicleta negra con roza saco sus llaves encendió la motocicleta y se puso en marcha hacia Jett Records.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí llegamos y como se darán cuenta estos si son algo los capítulos atrasados y bueno aquí están todos, así que ya me podre poner al día con las nuevas actualizaciones.<strong>

**bueno espero que las hayan gustado dejen sus reviews acepto criticas sugerencias nuevas ideas para esta historia no importa si son buenas o malas según ustedes crean, todas las ideas son bienvenidas aquí en este fanfic, pero sin insultos o groserías, porque si me envían un comentario ofensivo lo borrare, bueno me despido solo por hoy mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo ya que cada sábado subo nuevos capítulos así que hasta mañana bey **

**a y por cierto si es aqui donde nuestra historia toma inicia oficial bueno XD bey**


	6. ¿Propósito?

**hola a todos de nuevo como están de nuevo aquí en este nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia, primero quiero decir gracias a los que han estado leyendo esta historia, a los que se han estado comunicando conmigo atreves de las redes sociales, dándome mas ideas y sucesos para mejorar esta historia, se los agradezco mucho,**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo comenzamos **

**Capítulo 6**

"**¿Propósito?"**

Estudios de Jett Records, la entrevista continuaba y ya llevaban ahora tres horas con más preguntas acerca de las Chipettes, y a mediados de cuanto más iban pasando las horas al igual que las preguntas, las Chipettes se desesperaban más porque esto termine.

-¿Tienen algún otro talento aparte de cantar y bailar?- Volvieron a preguntar

-Aparte de hablar el idioma humano que ni enteradas estábamos de eso, pues no- Contesto Brittany con sarcasmo ya dejen de estar haciendo preguntas ya me quiero ir

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?- Volvieron a preguntar.

-A que nosotras aprendimos hablar naturalmente como lo hacen ustedes pero no sabíamos que era así el hablar humano- Contesto Jeanette.

-y díganos donde esta esa tal Olivia Miller ahora- Una mujer de atrás de la multitud.

-Pues sigue en Australia- Contesto Eleanor ya cerrando la pregunta.

-Y no vino con ustedes- Pregunto otra persona.

-No- Volvió a contestar Eleanor.

-¿Las abandonaron?- preguntaron de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡ella jamás haría eso!- Contesto Brittany sintiendo que ya se estaban metiendo en cosas de asuntos muy personales.

-Atención ya casi se acaba el tiempo solo pueden hacer una pegunta más- Anuncio el encargado que llevaba a cargo todo esto, de pronto un chico de la fila de atrás alzo su mano primero antes que todos, para poder preguntar.

-Y que opinan del grupo musical Alvin and the Cipmunks- Pregunto el chico de la fila de atrás ( Estirf).

En esa pregunta Jeanette iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Brittany quien le arrebato el micrófono.

-¡Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos!- Respondió Brittany furiosa y antes de que ella siguiera con lo que iba a decir Jeanette la hizo a un lado fuera del micrófono para hablar.

-Heeem, Gracias por venir se nos hace tarde así que hasta pronto- Hablo Jeanette jalando a Brittany y Eleanor del brazo para irse de lejos de esa incomoda multitud.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA SEVILLE…..<strong>

_-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…_

_-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…_

_-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…_

Alvin volvía y volvía a repetir en la laptop de Dave esta misma escena de la entrevista que estaba viendo de Jett Records mientras se negaba con la cabeza al ver todo esto.

-Que simpática- Se escuchó una voz de atrás de Alvin lo que hizo que Alvin se asuste un poco.

-Simón ¿tu a qué horas apareciste?- Pregunto Alvin algo sorprendido y molesto a la vez porque no le gustaba que interrumpan su espacio personal.

-Lo ice cuando pensé que la laptop estaba averiada y que por eso repetía una y otra vez lo mismo- Contesto Simón.

-Ah te refieres a esto- Contesto Alvin asiéndole Clip ara reproducir el video.

_-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos_

-Si era eso- Contesto Simón acercándose más a la laptop para poder ver mejor la el video donde estaba las Chipettes.

-Cómo es posible que se fueran con Ian- Hablo Alvin furioso.

-Cómo es posible que te paliaras a cada rato con ella- Le contesto Simón mientras ponía atención al video.

-Ella es la que empezaba todo- Contesto Alvin defendiendo su orgullo de niño bueno.

-Que tramara Ian con ella- Pregunto Simón.

-Aparte de arruinarnos la vida, no lo sé- Contesto Alvin con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez solo las manipula porque no tienen ningún lugar donde encajar- Se escuchó una vocecita que venía desde la puerta era Theodoro quien esta flotándose los ojos pues al parecer estaba dormido.

-Ha hola theo que estás haciendo aquí- Pregunto Alvin.

-Hemm que están haciendo ustedes aquí Dave nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir- Contesto Theodoro mientras estiraba sus patas y se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

-Hollé que era lo que decías ase un instante- Le pregunto Simón a Theodoro.

-Que Dave dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir- Contesto Theodoro.

-No eso no dijiste algo acerca de tratar de encajar- Le respondo Alvin.

- A qué tal vez solo las manipula porque no tienen ningún lugar donde encajar- Respondió Theodoro.

-Y eso como lo sabes- Contesto Alvin.

-Eleanor me lo dijo- Contesto Theodoro.

-Un momento hablas con Eleanor- Pregunto Alvin sorprendido de que su hermanito menor se llevara con Eleanor, y que él no pudiera establecer una simple conversación con Brittany

-Si me dijo que lamentaban haberse ido de la casa pero que ya no encajaban aquí y no tenían a ningún lugar a donde ir que solo querían desaparecer- Contesto Theodoro.

-Desaparecer porque- Contesto Simón.

-Por esto- Theodoro contesto mientras pulsaba unas cuantas teclas de la laptop abriendo una página de internet. Simón y Alvin se acercaron a ver de qué se trataban mientras leían en el encabezado.

"Niña de 14 años se suicida cerca de las cascadas de Australia"

-Ella me platico que una niña llamada Olivia las crio cuando eran bebes, es esta Niña- Contesto Theodoro.

-Cómo es que te lo conoto a ti y como es que te llevas con ella- Está en mi clase de Biología y hasta formamos un equipo para un proyecto, y pues yo le pregunte porque se fueron de la casa, y me dijo que después de ver esto se sintieron muy mal por eso se fueron- Termino de Explicar Theodoro.

-Entiendo- Contesto Simón.

-No puedo creer que te lleves con ella y yo no puedo llevarme con Brittany como le hiciste- Contesto Alvin, mientras simón solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno puedes empezar con dejar de pelear con ella en la escuela- Le contesto Simón, interrumpiendo a Theodoro quien iba a contestar.

-SIIIIIIII pero prefiero escucharlo del experto- Contesto Alvin volviéndose hacia Theodoro . -Bien hermanito Habla.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Contesto Simón mientras el igual se volvía hacia Theodoro.

-Bueno estábamos en la Clase de Biología Eleanor se sienta delante de mí ya que ella es una de las primeras de la lista.

-Bueno es algo muy triste, eso explicaría porque se fueron de la casa- Hablo simon analizando lo que Theodoro había dicho.

-Si pero no tiene sentido en algo- Hablo Alvin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Simon.

-En que Alvin- Contesto Simon.

-¿Tu a donde te irías si algo similar te pasara?- Le pregunto Alvin a Simon.

-Bueno siendo así habría que analizar un poco las cosas de que hacer y no hacer- Le contesto Simon llevándose su mano asía la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto Theodoro mientras se acercaba al lado de Alvin.

-Bueno veámoslo de esta forma, me separaron de mi hogar forzadamente, me propongo una meta para volver a casa y a medio camino me entero de que mi meta se despedaza frente a mis ojos, se sabe que en casos como este de maneras extrema un adolecente pensaría en huir lejos buscando refugio y si no lo encuentra a tiempo pensaría en el suicidio- Termino de explicar Simon mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como un profesor de ciencias.

-Bueno por lo que dijiste de estar solo entonces si ellas querrían estar solas porque están con Ian- Respondió Alvin mostrando un poco más los hechos.

-No tiene sentido- Hablo Theodoro.

-Exacto hay algo más si las Chipettes dejaron de poner sus ojos en volver con esa niña entonces que está haciendo.

-Bueno supongo que buscan refugio tal como tu dices- Hablo Theodoro.

-Supongo que tal vez tengas razón, pero porque con Ian- Contesto Alvin.

* * *

><p><strong>Jett Records….<strong>

Las chipettes estaban esperando a Ian que las iría a buscar en unos minutos, ellas estaban esperando en silencio.

-Britt ¿porque hiciste eso?- hablo Jeanette rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- contesto Brittany.

-En la entrevista ¿Por qué?- le contesto Jeanette.

-Porque es la verdad- Respondió Brittany defendiéndose.

-Aun así no tenías por qué decírselos a todos- Le contesto Jeanette molesta por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Brittany cruzando los brazos.

-porque no es correcto divulgar cosas que no nos importan- Respondió Jeanette.

-Bien ellos se lo buscaron y además se lo merecen sobre todo Alvin por meterme globos con pintura en mi casillero, por dejarme en ridículo en la cafetería y por hacer que las porristas no me dejaran entrar al grupo…. Contesto Brittany.

-Y porque no me lo habías dicho, yo pude hablar con la directora o a los maestros para ponerle fin a esto- Le contesto Jeanette.

-Porque no quise- Contesto Brittany dándole la espalda a Jeanette.

-No claro que no, es porque tú también seguiste su jueguito no- Le contesto Jeanette asiendo que Brittany la mire a ver.

-Si pero él empezó primero- Contesto Brittany.

-Si Britt pero no importa si el empieza primero, no importa tu no debes rebajarte a al nivel de los demás- Le contesto Jeanette mientras panea su mano en su hombro.

-Si ya lo sé- Contesto Brittany.

-¿Entonces- pregunto Jeanette.

-Entonces que- Respondió Brittany.

-No crees que deberías disculparte- Le respondió Jeanette.

-Haaa, yo porque- Se quejó Brittany.

-Por lo que hiciste hoy- Respondió Jeanette.

-Ya no lo volveré a hacer pero, porque tengo que yo quien ser la que se disculpe con el- Respondió Brittany.

-Primera, porque me han pasado varias quejas de ti y tus peleas de Alvin, segunda, por lo que hiciste hoy y tercera porque desde que llegamos aquí te has estado comportando peor que una diva- Le contesto Jeanette.

-Eso no es cierto, verdad Eleanor- Contesto Brittany defendiéndose y llamando a Eleanor para ayudarla, pero Eleanor no respondió.

En tanto Jeanette como Brittany se voltearon hacia ella para percatares de que ella se había quedado dormida.

-Debe estar exhausta- Hablo Brittany.

-Si- Respondió Jeanette. –Hey Britt no sabes que quería Ian con Eleanor.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Brittany.

-Hoy la levanto más temprano que a nosotras- Respondió Jeanette.

-No, no me di cuenta- Respondió Brittany.

-Es muy raro- Respondió Jeannette.

**Bueno hasta qui con este capitulo, espero que les hayan gustado , por favor dejen sus Reviews, comentarios, si no buscan nada que decir, pueden decirme que tal les pareció la historia, si tienen alguna sugerencia, preguntas, si tienen alguna idea para aportar a la historia, que es lo que les gustaría que pasara en la historia etc. todos los comentarios son bienvenidos aquí, así que no tengan miedo de dejar uno, solo siempre y cuando no incluya palabras ofensivas o insultos vale**

**bueno yo aqui me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo XD BEY**


	7. mis primeros descubrimientos

**hola a todos de nuevo y gracias por seguir leyendo, me agrada que les guste mucho esta historia y bueno como dije cada fin de semana voy a estar actualizando, bueno sin nada mas que decir disfruten este capitulo**

**Capitulo: 7**

**Mis Primeros Descubriendo **

Las Chipettes seguían esperando a Ian, de hecho ya no había nadie más solo ellas 3 sentadas en unos escalones donde fue la entrevista y nada más.

-No crees que Ian ya se tardó un poco- Hablo Brittany mientras bostezaba.

-Si ya es tarde- Respondió Jeanette.

-Hollé te puedo preguntar algo- Hablo Brittany.

-Sí que pasa- Contesto Jeanette.

-¿Crees enserio que debo disculparme con ellos?- Hablo Brittany.

-Si pero ya eso será decisión tuya- Contesto Jeanette seriamente.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?- Pregunto Brittany.

-Habla con él, puede ser en privado o en público- Le contesto Jeanette.

-Hmmm, hollé ¿ellos te agradan?- Le pregunto Brittany.

-Pues creo que sí, es decir, es muy diferente a lo que Ian nos dijo acerca de ellos- Contestón Jeanette.

En eso se vio el resplandor de un auto negro que se estaciono junto a las Chipettes, era Ian quien abrió la puerta, las Chipettes entraron, Jeanette tuvo que ayudar a Eleanor para entrar al auto ya que estaba aún adormilada.

-Y qué tal ¿se divirtieron?- Hablo Ian.

-Pues más o menos- Respondió Jeanette mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Brittany.

-Porque que pasó- Respondió Ian.

-¡Porque cierta ardilla casi causa un alboroto!- Respondió Jeanatte.

En tanto eso Brittany se puso un poco nerviosa ya que Jeanette la delato.

-Porque ¿qué hizo?- Pregunto Ian.

-Ha es que me preguntaron qué opinaba acerca del grupo de Alvin y las ardillas y bueno yo...yo- pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Jeanette la interrumpió.

-Y la señorita boca sucia se la paso maldiciendo a las ardillas- Respondió Jeanette.

-Bueno eso está bien hecho- Respondió Ian.

-¡QUEEE!- Se escuchó de parte de Brittany y Jeanette al mismo tiempo.

-Que está bien hecho, se lo merecen- Respondió Ian.

-Pero eso no es correcto- Respondió Jeanette.

-Hey cuando pida tu opinión de que es y que no es correcto hablas si- Le respondió Ian a Jeanette.

-Entonces no estoy en problemas- Pregunto Brittany.

-No como crees Preciosa- Respondió Ian mientras ponía en marcha su auto y se alejaban del lugar donde fue la entrevista.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos que quedaban en ese lugar, en frente de ellos detrás de un poste de luz publica en los pocos arbustos alguien los observaba desde la oscuridad.<p>

-Bien por lo visto pudieron llegar hasta aquí, pero algo me dice que Olivia no está con ustedes- Hablo Amy para sí mientras veía como el auto de Ian se alejaba.

-Tal vez ella si está muerta- Le respondió Stirf.

-Note atrevas a volver a decir esto- Le respondió Amy mientras lo miraba a ver con cara enojada, pues si se enojó un poco al escuchar esto.

-Bueno aquí están las fotos son las únicas que pude sacar-. Le respondió Stirf cambiando la conversación.

-Ok- Fue lo único que respondió Amy mientras miraba las 4 fotografías que Stirf le había entregado.

-Bueno si eso es todo me tengo que ir mañana tengo examen-. Le respondió Stirf mientras se subía a su auto.

-Bien, suerte- Le respondió Amy mientras se despedía de él. – y Gracias por las fotos.

Con esto Stirf piso el acelerador encendiendo su auto de carreras para marcharse dejando a Amy sola.

-Que están haciendo con el- Se dijo así misma mientras pensaba en alguna razón por la cual las chipettes estaban aquí con Ian y no con Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>MAS TARDE EN LA CASA SE IAN… <strong>

Brittany y Eleanor ya se habían ido a dormir a la habitación que Ian le había dado mientras que Jeanette solo caminaba pensativa mente y con la mirada en sus paso que daba por los pasillos para ir al baño una vez que llego, entro y cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro y después salto al lava manos mientras se detenía viéndose en el espejo y suspiraba con un poco de decepción hacia sí misma.

-Cabello suelto, lentes negros cuadrados, ropa negra y gris- Se decía así misma mientras se iba despojando de cada una de las cosas que Ian le había dado para vestirse, una vez hecho salto hacia la repisa de arriba para bajar una pequeña cajita de perfume, pero en realidad la cajita contenía otra cosa.

Cuando la bajo en el lavamanos la abrió saco de esta unas gafas moradas similares a los que había perdido en Nueva York y se los puso, mientras que a los lentes que Ian le había dado los arrojaba al retrete, después saco una blusa sin mangas morada con el dibujo de una estrella azul en medio, una falda de mezclilla azul fuerte y una chaqueta de mezclilla pero del mismo color pero un tono más bajito que el de la falda. Este era la ropa que ella misma había confeccionado a escondidas de Ian y de sus hermanas, ya que llevaba sus colores favoritos azul y morado. Una vez que se la puso saco por ultimo en el fondo de la cajita de perfume una liguita morada con una pequeña florecita azul de color violeta, este era con la que siempre Olivia la peinaba cuando era bebé, poco a poco se la fue poniendo hasta estar con su única cola en el centro y sus mechones en su frente, luego una vez más se miró al espejo mientras se daba media vuelta observando lo bien que se veía.

-Esta si soy yo- Se dijo así misma mientras tomaba a ropa que Ian le había dado y la arrojaba al retrete.

-No dejare que nadie me diga que lo que me enseño Olivia es una tontería… con esto se bajó del aba mano de un salto y salió del baño mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaba estaban sus hermanas durmiendo de percato de una aviación con la puerta entre abierta, era la oficina de Ian en donde se encerraba casi todo el día, cuidadosamente se acercó solo para echar un vistazo sin que nadie la oyera ni la viera, en el interior había era una oficina común y corriente como cualquiera un escritorio una computadora y un sinfín de documentos y casilleros, sin embargo esta estaba todo en desorden un sinfín de papeles regados por todo el piso y a parecer restos de comida sin embargo Ian no se encontraba ahí.

-Hmmm que desastres, pero como dice Ian en esta casa no hay reglas- Se dijo así misma mientras observaba todo el desorden que había.

Viendo un poco más de cerca entro a la oficina y subió de un salto al escritorio que de igual manera estaba todo hecho un desorden y al parecer por lo pegajoso que estaba diría que habían tirado café de hace 3 días y no lo habían limpiado, lentamente comenzó a caminar ignorado lo pegajoso que se sentía el escritorio hasta que se tropezó calendo en sima del teclado de la computadora e Ian ya que piso una pluma que estaba cubierta con una hoja en sima y no se dio cuenta.

Cuando consiguió ponerse de parase vio la computadora encenderse una vez que se encendió pudo ver un montón de carpeta en su en el escritorio de la pantalla y vio una carpeta de archivos con el nombre de las chipettes, observando esto intento hallar alguna forma de llegar a ella y abrirla pero por desgracia no sabía cómo manejar una computadora ya que nunca había manejado una.

-Como pueden los humano utilizar estas cosas- Se quejó así misma mientras presionaba todas las teclas y no ver ningún resultado, hasta que sin dase cuenta tropezó con unas teclas y callo en sima del mouse que por el impacto en su estómago le saco todo el aire, ella emitió un grito ahogado de dolor ya que ningún sonido salió de su boca a pesar de que grito del dolor, poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie mientras iba respirando detenidamente recuperando el aire que había salido de ella una vez que se reconforto y observo el mouse observo que estaba conectado a la computadora, alzando una ceja se acercó hacia el mientras se preguntaba para que servir esto, se dio cuenta que cuando lo movía en la pantalla de la computadora una pequeña flechita blanco se movía también así que poco a poco movió el mouse y la flechita se movió hasta quedar encima dela carpeta que quería abrir una vez que lo hizo solo brinco hacia el teclado en la tecla de enter y la carpeta se abrió revelando un montón de archivos e incluso uno de un testamento.

Este testamento era algo así como un título de propiedad al leerla comprendió que no era un documento cualquiera era un título del propietario del nombre de las chipettes y decía quienes lo conformaban y bajo quien estaba el nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando leyó que el contrato fue hecho en Canadá por Charlene y que la única que tenía absceso a cambiar el testamento o modificarlo era su hermanita menor Eleanor .

-¿Que está haciendo esto aquí?- se preguntó así miasma mientras iba leyendo el testamento y otros documentos raros que ella no había notado al parecer Ian tramaba algo más que solo volverse famoso con ella si no al juzgar por las fotografías de ellas, documentos que hablan sobre cosas de ubicaciones australianas y despulsamiento de especies, expedientes de personas se veía que debería salir de la casa de Ian antes de que pueda pasar algo malo.

En eso unos ruidos de pasos se empezaron a escuchar en el pasillo era Ian quien regresaba a su oficina, Jeanette desesperadamente empezó a apagar la computadora presionando varias veces el boto de apagado en el monitor pero este era inútil ya que no funcionaba con un poco más de nerviosidad comenzó a ver hacia todos los lado y sus ojos de detuvieron en los enchufes de la computadora así que vejo hacia ellos y con todas sus fuerzas los sujeto y halo de ellos hasta quitarlos y así apagar la computadora, la puerta se abrió y Jeanette bajo del escritorio refugiándose en la oscuridad Ian solo entro con una bolsa a parecer era comida probablemente su cena y lo acento en el escritorio mientras él se sentaba en su silla y encendida la computadora pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba.

-Porquería- Dijo Ian mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes a la computadora hasta que se percató de que estaba desconectada.

-Hmmm aquí está el problema-. Hablo Ian mientras enchufaba todos los cables y así la computadora pudo finalmente encender.

Mientras tanto arrinconada entre un montón de basura dentro de una lata basia e pintura se encontraba Jeanette escindida mientras desesperada mente buscaba una forma de salir.

* * *

><p><strong>FUERA DE LA CASA DE IAN…. <strong>

Una persona sentada en su motocicleta se encontraba observando detenida mente, viendo cada una los pocos rasgos de seguridad que rodeaban la casa de Ian y al juzgar podría entrar ella misma sin complicarse tanto las cosas ya que la única defensa que tenía eran sus perros que para la hija del jefe de policía no era mucho obstáculo.

-Casa localizada, objetivo localizado- Se dijo así misma Amy mientras observaba.

-Wow y cuál es tu objetivo- Se escuchó de repente una voz distorsionada que hizo que Amy se asuste un poco.

Amy volteo pero no encontró a nadie solo estaba ella sola y su moto nadie más.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Hablo Amy mientras sacaba de su chaqueta negra un aparato que servía para electrocutar.

-Qué bonita ¿qué es?-. Se volvió a escuchar la vocecita solo que esta vez más cerca Amy se puso en guardia mientras encendía el aparato sacando chispas.

-Déjate ver y te prometo que no te hare ningún daño- Dijo Amy mientras empezaba a ver en donde aparcería su víctima.

-Que acaso estas ciega, estoy aquí- Contesto la vocecita mientras daba unas risitas.

-¿Dónde? ¡Muéstrate!- Le ordeno Amy.

-¡Aquí!- Contesto la vocecita.

Amy volteo hacia su moto y vio en el asiento a una pequeña ardillita hembra de pelaje blanco con la punta de la cola y las orejas de negro y alrededor de los ojos negro y con dos lineas negras que se le extienden por su espalda y ojos color grises.

-Hola soy Solari-. Dijo la ardilla presentándose.

-Amy apago su aparato mientras iba a acercándose lentamente a la ardillita.

-Puedes hablar-. Respondió Amy sorprendida ya que solo había visto a las chipettes, hablar nunca había conocido a otras ardillas que tuvieran la misma capacidad.

-Si supongo que si ¿tienes comida?-. Le contesto Solari.

-Eh, no me tienes miedo- Contesto Amy ya que normalmente es muy raro ver a un animalito acercarse a un humano así como si nada.

-Porque ¿debería tenerlo?, e destrozado cosas más grandes que tu niña- Le contesto Solari burlándose de ella.

-Ja eso lo dudo mucho- Contesto Amy mientras hacia una seña con sus manos para decirle miniatura.

-Bueno tal vez sea pequeña pero tengo con que defenderme- Contesto Solari mientras alzaba sus manos y desenvolvía sus enormes garras de aproximadamente 4 CM, era muy obvio Solari era una ardilla montes.

-Ok retiro lo dicho- contesto Amy al ver sus garras.

-OK- Contesto Solari mientras baja sus manos.

-Hmmm no, no tengo comida lo siento, hollé para que quieres comida eres una ardilla no puedes buscarla tu- Contesto Amy.

-No es tan fácil como parece y no es para mí es para mi hermanita es una bebe todavía no puede comer lo mismo que yo- Le contesto Solari mientras se retiraba de la moto y se ponía en marcha.

Amy la vio irse corriendo en cuatro patas a toda velocidad alejándose de ella entonces se le ocurrió.-No puedo hacer esto sola si las chipettes me ven se arruinara todo, necesito mantenerlas vigiladas pasando desapercibida.

Con esto subió a su moto yéndose hacia la dirección donde Solari se había retirado no tardó mucho en buscarla pues no se había alejado tanto.

-Hey Salari- Le hablo Amy.

-Me llamo Solari…. Le contesto corrigiéndola.

-Ho perdón lo siento, Hollé te propongo algo quieres seguir buscando comida en las calles o en los basureros o prefieres tener comida siempre para ti y para tu hermanita estar en un lugar a salvó con todas las comodidad que te puedas imaginar- Le dijo Amy.

-Lo único que quiero es tener a mi hermanita a salvo es lo único que me queda- Le contesto Solari.

-Ven conmigo estarás a salvo de cualquier peligro tú y tu hermanita.

**bueno hasta aquí con este capitulo y si, por si se preguntan ¿el personaje de Amy es el mismo que apareció en la primera novela que publique? la respuesta si así es, es la misma Amy del orfanato de mi primera novela, y si como las había dicho los personajes y suscesos de esta historia si están elasados con mis dos antiguas novelas, y si no las han leído es poco probable que entiendan el ritmo de esta historia**

**bueno dejen sus comentarios, sujerencias y hay nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización **

**adiós****...XD**


	8. Discuciones

**hola a todos de nuevo aquí en este capitulo de esta historia, bueno antes que nada mis agradecimientos a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia y también a loa que han enviado sus comentarios y bueno hasta donde lo dejamos en los capítulos anteriores vale, **

**Capitulo: 8**

**Discusiones**

6:15 AM en la casa de Ian Howke , Brittany y Eleanor ya se estaban despertando debido a la ruidosa alarma y que ahora ya que estaban viviendo con Ian y debido a eso estaban sometidas a asistir a la escuela, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que Jeanette no estaba con ellas pues su cama estaba tendida aun.

.Britt y Jeanette ¿dónde está?- pregunto Eleanor bajando de su cama a la cama de Jeanette mientras alzaba las cobijas para comprobar que Jeanette no estaba.

-No está en su cama- Contesto Brittany mientras se frotaba los ojos y estiraba sus patas delanteras.

En esto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Jeanette soñolienta exhausta y por el aspecto e su cara se le podía decir que no casi no durmió.

-Hollé ¿dónde estabas? y ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?- Pregunto Brittany viendo el nuevo atuendo.

-La ropa yo la diseñe y confeccione y pase toda la noche encerrada en el bote…. Contesto Jeanette malhumorada pues era lógico que no la paso bien en la noche.

-Hey puedo ser tu abogada- De repente hablo Eleanor mientras levantaba la mano infantil mente.

-No, dormí en un bote de pintura- Hablo Jeanette corrigiendo a su pequeña hermanita menor.

-¿Porque decidiste dormir en un bote de pintura?- Pregunto Brittany algo confusa.

Algo está mal con lo que ocurre aquí con Ian- Les dijo Jeanette mientras ponía cara seria.

-Qué cosa, que Ian esta de mi lado y no en el tuyo- Respondió Brittany burlándose de Jeanette.

-¡QUEE!, Brittany es enserio hay algo malo con Ian- Respondió Jeanette asiendo a un lado el comentario de Brittany.

-Hay vamos Jeanette solo estas exagerando- Respondió Brittany mientras sacaba su cara de presumida.

-¡HAY YA BASTA! ¡MIRA ME LA PASE TODA LA NOCHE ENCERRADA DURMIENDO EN UN ASQUEROSO BOTE DENTRO DE UNA ASQUEROSA OFICNA QUE TENIA UN ASQUEROSO OLOR A COMIDA PUTREFACTA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA CHISTESITOS TUYOS ASI QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE ASI QUE YA ME TIENES ARTA!- Le grito Jeanette a Brittany dejando salir toda la presión almacenada en su pequeña cabecita.

-Esta celosa de que Ian me dé más atención que a ti, y que yo sea más súper Srtas. Que tu verdad- Respondió Brittany ignorando el regaño que Jeanette le dio ase un instante.

-A mí me vale un comino si eres o no eres famosa- Le contesto Jeanette dándole la espalda.-Yo no vine de Australia hasta aquí solo para conseguir fama, y tu bien lo sabes.

-Si pero ya lo vistes, llegamos demasiado tarde para tener el mismo propósito- Le contesto Brittany mientras rodeaba a Jeanette para estar de nuevo frente a afrente.-Ya las cosas han cambiado.

-Sí, igual tienes razón- Respondió Jeanette mientras veía cara a cara a Brittany.-las cosas han cambiado así que renuncio.

Esta última frase dejo sin aliento a Brittany y a Eleanor quien solo miraba su pequeña discusión ya que a ella no le gustaba meterse en cosas ajenas, al menos de que llegara a situaciones extremas.

-Como que renuncias- Respondió Brittany sorprendida.

-Significa que me largo de aquí, ya no quiero formar parte de esto…. Respondió Jeanette mientras cruzaba los brazos.-solo estaré aquí hasta que termine la escuela después tomare mi camino de regreso a Australia.

-No puedes abandonarnos, además aquí tenemos todo lo que deseamos- Le dijo Brittany tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Jeanette.

-No te equivocas- Respondió Jeanette mientras se acercaba frente a frente con Brittany.-Este lugar tendrá todos tus caprichos pero jamás tendrá lo que hemos deseado y sabes porque, porque lo que deseamos en realidad lo dejamos en el olvido.

Esto hizo que Brittany derramara una lagrima pues entonces si se sentía culpable ya que Jeanette tenía razón durante el tiempo que estuvieron ocultas en la zona de carga para llegar hasta aquí se propusieron un meta y era ayudar a su amiga Olivia, a la única figura maternal que tuvieron a salir del orfanato, sin embargo ahora la habían dejado en el olvido.

En esto entro Ian abriendo la puerta de la evitación.

-Lista para la escuela- Pregunto Ian mientras se acercaba.

-Si- Respondió Eleanor mientras daba un paso al frente desviando todo lo que había pasado.

-Y de ¿dónde sacaste eso?- Pregunto Ian mientras señalaba lo que traía puesto Jeanette.

-Bueno pues como Brittany puede hacer lo que quería pues supongo que igual yo así que preferí vestirme, porque algún problema- Respondió Jeanette mientras llevaba las manos al frente desenterraba sus garras justo en frente de la cara de Ian.

-Bueno alístense van a llegar tarde- Dijo Ian mientras salía de la aviación.-Los espero en el auto.

Jeanette solo hecho una mirada de muerte a Brittany y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Eleanor quien se puso en frente de ella.

-Jeanette no te vayas te necesitamos- Le dijo Eleanor con sus carita de ternura y triste.

-Brittany ya no quiere escuchar, ya ha cambiado, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Respondió Jeanette mientras cruzaba por un lado de Eleanor.

-Por favor recuerda lo que Olivia nos dijo- Hablo Eleanor asiendo que jeanette se detenga y la mire a ver.-Tenemos que estar juntas.

Jeanette solo un suspiro mientras le sonreía a su hermanita menor, no me alejare solo necesito averiguar algunas cosas.

-Hollé crees que me puedas hacer un vestido como el tuyo de color verde…. Hablo Eleanor mientras sentía la textura de la chaqueta que llevaba Jeanette.

-Verde como Theodoro- Respondió Jeanette asiendo que Eleanor se sonrojé. Jeanette abraso a su hermanita menor mientras le daba un beso en su frente.-Cuida a Brittany si hermanita.

Con esto salieron del abrazo y Jeanette se dirigió por los pasillos lista para asistir a la escuela mientras que Eleanor se quedaba a esperar a Brittany.

**bien hasta aquí con esta fascinante capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios bueno sin nada mas que decir hasta la próxima ****actualización**


	9. Teniendo un poco de Confianza

**hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta, ya después de esta larga desaparición pero bueno, tenia que arreglar unos asuntos que deje olvidado, pero ya estoy de ****vuelta, tuve que leer capítulos anteriores para ubicarme otra vez pero aquí estoy, bueno espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 9**

**Teniendo un poco de Confianza**

1:30 del día en West Eastman era la hora del descanso todos los alumnos estaban ya fuera de las aulas descansando después de 4 largas y aburridas horas, algunos estaban en las cafeterías, otros en las canchas y campos de deporte otros en el patio de la escuela y algunos en los casilleros sacando y metiendo cosas, preparándose para las próximas clases.

Alvin caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en sus bolcillos de sus suéter rojo, pensando en todo los hechos de hace unos días desde que conoció a las Chipettes, y sobre todo a la pelirroja castaña, era muy raro para él no podía pensar en otra cosa su mente siempre lo hacía volver hacia lo mismo.

-¿Pero que me pasa?- Se dijo así mismo mientras se regresaba a su casullero pues como andaba un poco distraído no se percató de que lo había pasado.

Una vez que se acercó a su casillero introdujo la clave en el candado para abrirla, después de esto abrió el casillero donde tenía un montón fuera de orden a excepción de una guitarra negra de tamaño ardilla que estaba acomodada en un rincón, de pronto una pequeña notita cayó al suelo, alzando una ceja recogió la nota que estaba doblada a la mitad y la abrió leyendo lo que estaba escrito en pluma rosada

"_Hola Alvin yo solo te escribo esta nota porque quisiera hablar con tigo, si te interesa te espero en el jardín de la escuela a las 3:00"._

_Bueno adiós_

_Atte: Brittany Miller_

-Hmmm, pero que, será- Se dijo así mismo mientras pensaba una razón por la cual quisiera verlo, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió tocándole el hombro.

-Si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a clase Alvin- Lo llamo Simon.

-Hemm, apenas acaba de empezar el descanso cerebrito- Le contesto Alvin a Simon mientras guardaba la notita en el bolsillo de su suéter.

-Te equivocas ya termino, acaso no escuchaste el timbre- Le contesto sarcásticamente Simon.

-¡Queeee!, no puede ser- Contesto Alvin mientras veía el reloj de su casillero, Simon tenía razón el descanso había terminado.-Ah, ni siquiera pude ir a comer algo, tenía que verme con Rayan por el partido de fut.

-¿Partido de qué?- Le pregunto Simon.

-Si un partido de futbol, ya te lo había dicho estaré en el campo en 3 semanas…. Le dijo Alvin presumiendo.

-Wow, espera, espera, espera, en 1 semana y media está el concurso de música contra las Chipettes y en 3 semanas está el festival de bienvenida lo recuerdas…. Le contesto Simon seriamente.-Aparte le prometimos a la señorita Rubí que tocaremos en el festival si ganamos el concurso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo no te alteres, además ni siquiera sabemos en qué fecha cae el partido de futbol y el festival- Le dijo Alvin a Simon para tranquilizarlo.

-Si pero- Simón no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Alvin lo interrumpió.

-Quieres relajarte no nos ganaran, si, ahora si me disculpas se me hace tarde, tengo entrenamiento con Rayan- Le contesto Alvin cerrando su casillero mientras se echaba a correr dejando a Simón solo.

Simón solo rodo los ojos al ver a su hermano irse por los pasillos mientras negaba con la cabeza, al ver que Alvin se había ido miro al reloj que estaba en la pared dándose cuenta de que llegara tarde a clase, viendo esto dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su clase, pero al momento de hacerlo choco con Jeanette asiendo que ella se caiga hacia atrás botando su pequeña libretita que para un humano era una libreta de bolsillo.

-Jeanette- Dijo Simón sorprendido mientras rápidamente la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y levantar sus cosas.-Lo siento no te vi venir.

-No, descuida, no hay problema- Le contesto Jeanette mientras intentaba ver por donde cayeron sus gafas.

Simón percatándose de eso también comenzó a buscar los anteojos de Jeanette hasta que los vio 3 pasos atrás de Jeanette.

-Espera un momento- Le hablo Simón mientras recogía los anteojos morados y los limpiaba con sus suéter azul.-Ten aquí están.

-Aaah, Gracias. Contesto Jeanette mientras acomodaba sus lentes y acomodaba su libreta.

no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- Se disculpó Simón mientras se ponía un tanto nervioso.

-No, no te preocupes- Contesto Jeanette mientras igual se ponía un poco nerviosa al igual que comisaba a llevar sus dos manos hacia atrás.

Paso un minuto de incomodo silencio entres Simón y Jeanette, ella traía una falda de color azul marino y una blusa sin mangas de color morado con una estrella blanca en el centro y una chaqueta de mezclilla amarrada de las mangas a su cintura.

-Y que clase te toca ahora- Pregunto Simón tratando de desviar su mirada que tenía puestos en los ojos morados azulados de Jeanette.

-Hemm, pues yo- Hablo Jeanette mientras habría su libretita viendo su pequeño horario.-Matemáticas y tú.

-Yo igual, te, te acompaño- Le pregunto Simón tímidamente.

-Hemmm si, si, necesito un poco de orientación para hallar los salones- Contesto Jeanette un poco apenada entre risas, saliendo se su nerviosidad al estar cerca de Simón.

-Pues siendo así, es por aquí- Contesto Simón amablemente mostrándole el camino.

-¿Y cómo han estado estos últimos días?- Pregunto Simón mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-Pues bien hasta ahora, Ian llevara a mis hermanas a conocer la disquera Jett Records mañana- Contesto Jeanette con poco entusiasmo.

-Tus hermanas y tu- Contesto Simón un poco en duda.

-Yo, yo- Pero Jeanette no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque no estaba segura si debía contarle a Simón lo que estaba sucediendo, pero finalmente accedió hacerlo pues quizá era la único en el mundo que la ayudaría.-Está pasando algo raro.

-¿A que cosa rara?- Pregunto Simón un poco en duda.

-No sé, estén puedes ayudarme, por favor- Le hablo Jeanette ya casi un tanto en suplicas y desesperación.

-Si claro, pero que dime que pasa- Contesto Sion poniendo un poco más de seriedad a lo que ocurría a Jeanette.

-Te puedo ver a la salida, ahí te lo diré todo, por favor- Pidió Jeanette esperanzada.

-Ok, pero me dices lo que ocurre- Contesto Simon.

-Gracias- Contesto Jeanette un poco más aliviada ya contaba ahora con Simón de su lado.-Por cierto solo por curiosidad sabes manejar una computadora.

-Si eso es muy fácil- Contesto Simón alzando una ceja.-Por.

-Bueno te lo diré a la salida si- Contesto Jeanette.

En eso llegaron al salón de clase, pero la puerta estaba cerrada puesto que la clase ya había comenzado, Simón dio unos 3 golpes en la puerta y enseguida el profesor abrió, la Hera un hombre alto, calvo, contraje negro y corbata.

El profesor al verlo se agacho hacia ellos luego alzo su manga para ver su reloj y luego volvió la vista hacia ellos.

-Chicos llegan casi media hora tarde a clase- Les dijo el profesor un poco serio y decepcionante a la vez.

-Lo sentimos no nos precipitamos de la hora- Le contesto Simón.

-Si lo sentimos- Contesto igualmente Jeanette.

-Bueno está bien, pero las reglas son las reglas, llegan tarde y cuando es más de 10 minutos que es lo tolerable, a los alumnos se le envía a la dirección con su reporte a sus tutores- Les dijo el profesor viendo como Simon y Jeanette bajaban la cabeza al suelo.-Pero solo por esta vez y porque son nuevos los dejare sin reporte.

-Gracias- Contesto Jeanette feliz ya que no tendría problemas por llegar tarde a clase.

Gracias, Profesor, entonces podemos pasar- Pregunto Simón.

-Bueno mi clase no tarda en terminar, yo les recomendaría que se fueran preparando para su siguiente clase chicos- Le contesto el profesor mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ok- Contesto Jeanette abriendo su libretita para ver su siguiente clase.

-Bien gracias- Le dijo Simón al profesor.

-Cuídense y no lleguen tarde a clase la próxima vez- Le contesto el profesor sonriéndoles mientras se retiraban.

-Fue un alivio que no nos mandaran reporte- Hablo Simón.

-Si- Contesto Jeanette. - Y bueno cambiando de tema que tal estas hasta ahora.

-Pues bien, no estoy acostumbrado a la escolaridad, peros estoy bien- Respondió Simón.

-Sí, yo y Eleanor tampoco estamos acostumbradas a excepción de Brittany, que se ve que disfruta mucho llamar la atención- Le contesto Jeanette un poco disgustada al mencionar a su hermana mayor después de que tuvieran una pelea.

-Jem lo mismo digo de Avin no deja para nada el estar en el futbol para sentarse en la mesa de los chicos populares- Contento Simón Sonriéndole.

En eso el timbre para el cambio de clase sonó y todos los alumnos salieron de los salones para ir a sus casilleros y dirigirse a sus próximas clases.

-Bueno creo que debo de irme, no quiero llegar tarde- Le dijo Jeanette sonriéndole mientras desamarraba su chaqueta de mezclilla de su cintura y se la ponía.

-Linda chaqueta- Le dijo Simón viendo a Jeanette con su chaqueta ya puesta.

-Ah..jem pues gracias- Le contesto Jeanette mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.- Pues es que en el salón hay aire acondicionado y pues yo me da mucho frio.

-Ah entiendo- Le contesto Simón con una sonrisa.

-Bueno adiós, te veo a la salida- Le contesto Jeanette mientras se iba a su siguiente clase.

-Adiós- Contesto Simón mientras la veía retirarse por los corredores hasta perderla de vista.

**bueno hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado, yo aquí me despido solo de este capitulo y bueno esta ves no debo tardar en actualizar de hecho ya tengo el capitulo siguiente, solo es cuestion de transcribirlo en mi compu**

**bueno bey...XD**


	10. ¿Olivia?

**Hola a todos de nuevo, ya estamos aquí en un capitulo especial, y no porque sea el numero 10, si no porque en este capitulo nos reencontraremos con un antiguo personaje, que como harban notado, desde su ultima aparición, se le a mencionado constante mente por las chipettes, pero no a vuelto a salir, ¿ya saben quien es? así es es nada mas que Olivia, conocida como la única figura maternal que las chipettes tuvieron, antes de ser separadas por Miss Grudge (la directora del orfanato), bueno si ya han leído mis dos novelas anteriores, sabrán que Olivia también escapo de Australia pero en diferentes memento y rumbo que las chipettes, eso fue todo lo que se supo de ella, bueno pues ahora veamos a nuestra pequeña amiga de vuelta.**

**claro tambien hay que mencionar que en el principio de esta historia se escribió una bitácora acerca de los viajes de Olivia, (Linea Del Tiempo Parte 4) donde se menciona que Olivia pierde el rumbo, asi que si recuerdas eso podrás comenzar a leer esta historia**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Nota: nos soy dueño de los personajes ni de las canciones de esta fanfic...XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**¿Olivia?**

_¡HOLLYWOOD!_

_¡La Ciudad de los Sueños!_

_5 semanas aproximadamente desde que Olivia perdió su rumbo_

Hollywood era el lugar a donde Olivia tenía que ir, pero ¿cómo iba a llegar?, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde o como llegar. Pero su pregunta pronto fue contestada cuando miró a su derecha y vio un edificio y el signo sobre el edificio que decía "Estación De Autobuses". Olivia observo las giratorias barras brillante que descansaba fuera del edificio, la gente pasaba por las barras para subir al autobús y llegar a su destino.

_Es aquí_, Olivia pensó para sí misma.

_Así es como voy a llegar a _Hollywood. Pero para poder abordar el autobús, iba a necesitar dinero para pagar un billete...

Olivia abrió el cierre de su mochila que traía consigo y sacó unas monedas australianas; ella sabía que la moneda australiana no sería aceptada aquí, así que tenía que encontrar alguna manera de convertirlos en dólares estadounidenses. Primero era mejor encontrar un lugar, donde pudiera canjear las monedas por dólares...

Olivia entró en la estación de autobuses y encontrado una tienda Cambio de divisas, ella intercambio todas sus monedas australianas por diez dólares americanos.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue pedirle al encargado de las entradas de autobuses, que estaba sentado detrás de un mostrador, cómo podía llegar a Hollywood. El encargado le respondió -Aborde el autobús número 23 la llevará a Los Ángeles, Hollywood-, Cuando Olivia preguntó cuánto era el costo del boleto, el hombre respondió que serían -diez dólares-

Era todo el dinero que Olivia tenía, pero era todo lo que ella podría hacer para llegar a Hollywood. Olivia pidió -Una entrada, por favor-, El hombre le dio el boleto y Olivia se dirigió afuera para esperar su autobús, que salía en cinco minutos.

Olivia vio el autobús y escuchó a un hombre gritar:

¡NÚMERO 23 DE LOS ÁNGELES, HOLLYWOOD!

Acercándose mostró al chofer quien estaba en la puerta de la estación 23 su boleto. Una vez que el chofer revido el boleto le permitió seguir adelante. Se sentó en un asiento vacío en la parte trasera y miró por la ventana. América era un lugar tan diferente que lo que había imaginado...

El autobús pronto comenzó a llenarse de pasajeros y, una vez que quedo lleno, la puerta se cerró y el motor encendió dando marcha hacia los Ángeles. La voz del conductor hizo eco alrededor del autobús:

"Hola damas y caballeros. Este es el autobús número 23 rumbo Los Ángeles, Hollywood. Tiempo estimado de llegada tres días. Esperamos que disfrute de su viaje"

Olivia descubrió lo largos que tres días podrían parecer una eternidad. Al principio estaba disfrutando leyendo su revista de Hollywood y mirando todas sus posesiones, pero eso sólo fue agradable durante un rato. La comida era dado a aquellos que la solicitaran, aunque normalmente el dormir estaba perfectamente bien para Olivia; pero el aburrimiento era demasiado para ella, sin embargo así tuvo que pasar los tres días que durara el viaje.

Ella pronto se sintió aliviada cuando se despertó con el chofer hablando a los pasajeros:

"Señoras y señores. Acabamos de llegar de Los Ángeles, Hollywood y estaremos parando en la estación de autobuses en cinco minutos. Esperamos que su viaje haya sido agradable"

Olivia podría responder a esa pregunta en una sola palabra; -¡NO!

* * *

><p>El autobús pronto se detuvo en la estación de los Ángeles, Olivia debido a la emoción fue la primera en bajarse al fin; estaba aquí, Olivia estaba aquí; ella estaba en Hollywood, la tierra de los sueños. ¡Ella lo había logrado!<p>

Los demás pasajeros comenzaron a ponerse de pie y llegar a su equipaje que colgaban sobre sus cabezas. Olivia estaba fuera de la puerta del autobús y su equipaje ya estaba por encima del hombro.

El sol fue lo primero que golpeó a Olivia, los rayos calientes cubrió su piel. El aire se sentía diferente aquí, muy diferente al aire australiano al cual ella estaba acostumbrada. El paisaje era, por supuesto, muy diferente; pinos crecientes en medio de la acera, los coches de lujo que conducen rápido por las carreteras. Claro esto último, no eran muy diferentes a los autos de Australia, pero el acento de las persona, la ropa eran muy diferente al acento de Olivia y su ropa desgastadas. Y ahora que Olivia finalmente estaba aquí, por unos segundos deseo no estar en ningún otro lugar más que en Australia.

Pero ahora que estaba aquí, no podía dar marcha atrás, no después de todo el esfuerzo que se tardó en llegar hasta aquí. ¡No!, ella vino aquí para encontrar a las chipettes y estaba decidida a lograrlo. Pero ¿Cuál sería el primer lugar para empezar? Eso era algo que Olivia no había planeado; cómo iba a encontrarlas. Oh, ella esperaba no haberlas pasado por despistadas en Nueva York, esperaba que nadie las haya descubierto o haber llamado la atención. Esperaba que estuviesen a salvo.

Olivia sintió muchos nervios al estar en un lugar nuevo ya que el temor comenzaron a atacarla por unos instantes. Una vez que sus nervios se calmaron, ella ajusto la mochila en el hombro y se dirigió a la estación de autobuses. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba; ¿cómo iba a encontrar a las chicas si ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba? En un mostrador, Olivia vio un folleto que decía "Mapa de Hollywood". Lo recogió y lo desdobló el folleto para revelar el mapa completo de Hollywood. Era grande y Olivia necesitaba un milagro para encontrar a las chicas en este lugar.

Olivia salió a la calle de la estación de autobuses. Buscó el nombre de una y buscó la ubicación exacta de la calle en el mapa. Ella lo encontró, pero no la ayudó en nada en encontrar o ubicar a las chipettes. Parecía inútil. Suspiró mientras doblaba el mapa de nuevo a su tamaño original y comenzó a caminar por una calle con tiendas y gente caminando de aquí para allá por la acera. Olivia parecía estar en el centro de La ciudad.

El sol comenzaba a ser más intenso lo que le provocó que le diera mucha sed a Olivia. Vio a un pequeño café en la esquina de la calle y, queriendo un vaso de agua, ella entró.

El café era acogedor y tranquilo. No había muchas personas alrededor de la habitación; un hombre estaba detrás de un bar, una mujer de cabello corto leyendo una revista, otra mujer de cabello largo rubio sentada trabajando en un artículo con una laptop y una pareja se besaba en la esquina de la habitación. El lugar estaba decorado con maravillosas fotos que colgaban alrededor de la habitación, las plantas y los adornos colocados por toda la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lima y algunos toques de flores que hace referencia a la naturaleza y una radio estaba encendida, Olivia entro en silencio, y fue ignorada por los huéspedes. Ella se sentó en una sola mesa con una silla. Una camarera se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Que desea ordenar?-

-He- Olivia tomo el menú que estaba frente a ella. Con un sentimiento angustia, se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero. ¿Cómo iba a comer y beber si no tenía dinero? -Yo... eh... yo realmente no, gracias-

-Mire, señorita,- dijo la camarera en un tono bastante duro, poniendo las dos manos en las caderas. -Este es una cafetería un restaurante, se supone que la gente viene aquí a comer, para eso son los restaurantes. Así que, ¿cuál va a ser u pedido?- La camarera sacó un lápiz y papel y apoyo la pluma sólo sobre, listo para apuntar las orden de Olivia.

-Yo... eh...- ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué podía decir? Ella se sentía estancada al no responder y, al hacer esto, probablemente fue enfureciendo a la camarera. -Yo... yo estoy sedienta... por favor... no tengo dinero... ¿podrías sólo-

-¡Usted no tiene dinero en efectivo!, entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí-, dijo La camarera en un tono firme. -Ahora, ¿si no tienes nada de efectivo? puede ser que bien, puedas ¡largarte de aquí!

-¡No!, espere- dijo una voz femenina dulce. Olivia miró hacia arriba y vio junto a la camarera a una mujer un poco más alta que ella y con cabello rubio que le llagaba hasta la cintura estaba, ella estaba sonriéndole. -Ella está conmigo. Ella es mi sobrina... y yo le dije que viniera aquí a verme-

La camarera levantó una ceja ante esto. Ella miró a la cara sonriente de la mujer rubia y miró a Olivia, que también estaba sonriendo, Olivia quedo sorprendida de lo que la mujer rubia le había dicho a la camarera. Ella la estaba ayudando después de todo.

-Dile a la camarera lo que quieres... sobrina- dijo la mujer rubia con voz dulce.

Olivia quien quedo sorprendida, se sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que la rubia estaba hablando con ella.

-Oh… He...Yo- Olivia empezó a revisar rápidamente el menú. -me gustaría un vaso de jugo de naranja, por favor-

-Y voy pediré lo mismo- La mujer rubia tomo el asiento en la que estaba sentada y tiró de él hasta el extremo opuesto de la mesa de Olivia estaba sentada, en lo que ambos frente una ala otra. –Gracias- La mujer rubia miró a la camarera con una sonrisa brillante.

La camarera tomó una última mirada inquisitiva a la mujer rubia y en Olivia, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió en dirección a la cocina dar sus pedidos.

Cuando la camarera estaba fuera de la vista y del alcance del oído, la mujer rubia miró a Olivia con ojos preocupados y dijo:

-Estás bien-

Olivia volvió a mirar a la mujer y le dijo con una voz casi sin aliento:

-Eh... sí, yo, estoy bien-

-Me alegro de oír eso- La mujer rubia respondió con una sonrisa cálida. Olivia parecía se sentía tímido y confundía sobre la sonrisa que le dio la mujer rubia. Quiero decir, esta mujer había la había salvado de causar problemas en el restaurante, ella pudo haber dejado que la corrieran fuera de la cafetería pero no. Olivia deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera darle las gracias; y seguro diciéndole sería un buen lugar para empezar...

-Gracias- dijo Olivia en voz baja, sus ojos se clavaron en el mantel que cubría la mesa. -Sabes... por... ayudarme, con la camarera, Olivia lentamente levantó los ojos, con la sensación de que era más educado mirar a la mujer que apartar la mirada de ella. -Usted no tenía que hacer esto-

-Yo quería hacerlo- La mujer respondió, con la cálida sonrisa todavía pegada en su cara. -Pude escuchar que estaban sedienta y que no tenía dinero y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarte así-

-Pero, usted ahora tiene que pagar más de lo que iba a pagar por mi bebida- Respondió Olivia señalado y también en su voz que dio a entender que no quería ser una molestia para la mujer.

-Oh, no me importa pagar- La mujer respondió con una voz bien cariñosa. -Sólo significa que llego a hablar y a conocer a alguien-

Olivia sonrió a esto, dijo.

-Bueno, usted no tiene que hacer esto-

-Yo quería. De todos modos, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Claire Wilson- Claire le tendió la mano sobre la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Olivia- Olivia tomó la mano de Claire y la sacudió.

-Es un placer conocerte Olivia- dijo Claire con voz cálida.

-Es un placer conocerte también, Sra. Wilson-

-Por favor, llámame Claire-

-OK, Claire-

La conversación parecía ir un poco más tranquilo aunque no había nada que fuera apropiado decir. Olivia había dicho su agradecimiento y tanto había saludado oficialmente entre sí; ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué dices? Olivia miró alrededor de la acogedora cafetería, de ver si algo había cambiado; nada había movido ni un centímetro.

-¿y tu apellido?- hablo Claire.

-¿Qué?- Olivia preguntó mientras ella mientras de nuevo pegó su atención a Claire.

-No me dijiste tu apellido- Claire elaboró su pregunta.

-No, no lo hice- dijo Olivia con voz firme, mientras sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa. -Eso es porque no tengo uno-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Claire se diera cuenta de todo. Ella abrió la boca y se disculpó de inmediato.

-Oh Olivia, lo siento mucho- Claire dijo mientras ponía sus manos hacia Olivia y las sostuvo con firmeza, su voz recubierto en la preocupación. -Yo no quería entrometerme...

-No, está bien- Olivia murmuró mientras miraba de nuevo hacia Claire, las lágrimas brillaban alrededor de sus ojos.

-Oh, yo no quise hacerte llorar- Claire dijo mientras su voz se llenaba de más preocupación. -Lo siento, realmente soy-

-No estoy llorando por eso- dijo Olivia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por su mejilla. -Estoy llorando porque estoy en un país nuevo, estoy perdida y no sé cómo encontrar a mis amigas- Contesto Olivia firmemente por un momento para luego echarse a llorar.

Claire, sintiendo su dolor en su corazón, se levantó de su asiento, se arrodilló junto a Olivia quien derramaba miles de lágrimas, ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de Olivia en un cálido abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho, Olivia- Claire repiqueteaba la espalda de Olivia, ella apoyo su cabeza en hombro de Claire en eso llego la camarera con los pedido de Claire y Olivia. "Oh... déjelos sobre la mesa, por favor- le dijo Claire.

Claire soltó Olivia y la ayudó a secar sus lágrimas.

-Ahora- Claire dijo mientras miraba a lágrima en la cara de Olivia. -¿Quiénes son sus amiguitas? Tal vez yo las conozca...

Olivia olfateó ante esto. No estaba tan segura de sí podía confiar en Claire para decirle sobre Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor. Aunque ella parecía le perfectamente confiable; tal vez ella no reaccionaria mal, tal vez si podía confiar. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo...

-Sus nombres son Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor- Olivia parecía pensar que eso era suficiente. Si Claire sabía los nombres, ella sabría que están hablando de ardillas...

-Hmm... No parece que conozco a nadie con esos nombres. Lo siento-

Olivia suspiró; fue un buen intento. -Está bien-

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos hasta Claire lo rompió:

-Oh, Olivia- Olivia miró a Claire y vio que Claire tenía un pequeño pedazo de papel en sus manos. -¿Por casualidad anotar esta dirección?- Claire puso el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia Olivia.

Olivia cogió el papel y leyó la dirección que fue escrito en la escritura a mano desaliñado:

David Sevilla

1958 Sol Camino

Hollywood

Los Ángeles, CA.

90231

Olivia sabía que no iba a saber la dirección (¡no sabía cualquier dirección en los Estados Unidos!) Y ella sabía que no le serviría por lo que ella negó con la cabeza y le entregó el trozo de papel de nuevo a Claire.

-Lo siento- dijo Olivia como Claire tomó la hoja de papel. -No sé cómo hallar una dirección-

Claire miró a la dirección y suspiró. -Está bien-

-¿De quién es la dirección?- Preguntó Olivia, sin saber por qué, porque no conocía a nadie en América (Bueno, excepto, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor y a Claire. La pregunta fue hecha para los propósitos conversacionales.

-Es mi amigo, Dave Seville- contestó Claire y, como era de esperar, Olivia no tiene ni idea de quién era esa persona. -Él es un buen amigo mío y yo no sé por qué me iba a encontrar un pedazo de papel con su dirección escrita en él en un café, no tiene sentido...

Para Olivia, nada tenía sentido, ya que ella estaba perdida, no sabía dónde estaban las chicas y no tenía idea de cómo iba a encontrarlas.

-Sí- dijo Olivia en voz desinflado. -No tiene sentido. No sé cómo me voy a encontrar a las chicas en este lugar...- Olivia pensó que estaba hablando en voz baja para sí misma, pero parecía que Claire le había escuchado.

Claire dobló el papel y lo coloco en el bolsillo de sus janes. Ella miró a Olivia y dijo con voz amable y tranquilizadora:

-Bueno, mira, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasó? Me parece que has pasado por mucho...

Como confirmación de esto, Olivia asintió con la cabeza. –Si, esta ben-

-Así que, ¿por qué no me dices lo que has pasado mientras tomas tu bebida de naranja?- Olivia miró hacia abajo sobre la mesa y vio un vaso de jugo de naranja delante de ella; Claire tenía uno también. La camarera debió haberlos traído mientras Olivia estaba llorando.

Olivia sonrió mientras recogía su jugo de naranja, tomó un sorbo y sintió el refrescante líquido frío lavar por su garganta seca.

-Todo empezó cuando me encontré en el bosque a tres ardillas bebés, que al parecer podían hablar- Olivia comenzado y Claire no se rió ni jadeo en absoluto; escuchar acerca de ardillas que hablan fue algo natural para ella, y Olivia sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

**Muy bien hasta aquí, espero que lo hallan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews, comentarios acepto criticas, sugerencias para esta historias, ideas todos son bien venido, pero sin insultos ni groserías, de lo contrario sera borrado el comentario, antes de irme quiero agradecer a Zahory Skiler, por su idea de que Olivia apareciera de nuevo, y también a Jessica Arely, la unión de amistad entre Claire y Olivia, la verdad fue un gran aporte, así que se los agradezco XD.**

**Bueno aqui me despido de este capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion, que sera pornto**


End file.
